My Wishing Star
by Alika613
Summary: Naruto want to escape for a while but ends up boarding with Sasuke. Though how long can he last when Sasuke's got a major fixation on his ruby, which seems to not be as innocent as you'd think. Sasunarusasu,lemon, few OC, some crack weirdness.
1. Prologue

My Wishing Star

As a kid growing up I had very little. In truth, 'very little' is an understatement. All because I'm Uzumaki Naruto… the one with the demon sealed inside him.

* * *

Naruto silently treaded through fields, thinking of everything from demons to whether or not Gaara and Lee made a good couple. _'When did they become an item!' _His mind wondered. He stepped over a hill as he walked to the far side, which had a river. The river wasn't common knowledge, very few people actually ventured as far as Naruto did into the unknown terrain. _'Not like I have anything better to do with my time, since there's no one to train with anyways. I'll just get bored'_

Pushing past branches, Naruto sat on the edge of the river. The river wasn't a raging rapid fall of such, it was merely a very wide stream that was slower than molasses… well, not entirely molasses but it was indeed a very lazy river. Picking up a pebble and examining it for a second, Naruto then through it into the water. _'I can see the pebble drifting down, the water's so clear.'_ Turning to lie on his side, yet still facing the river, Naruto took off his boots and let his bare feet dangle into the river. Bent somewhat uncomfortably, Naruto leaned so that he could run his fingers through the surface of that clear water. Breaking the perfect reflection of his body, he leaned but a little closer when his eyes met the shimmer of something red.

'_Huh? What's that? I wonder if I could reach it. Wouldn't hurt to try.'_ Sitting back up, Naruto removed his shirt and prepared to jump in.

Once his body was engulfed in the water Naruto realized just how chilly it was. Swimming to the river bed, he searched for the thing that had shimmered. When his fingers finally closed around it he saw that it was a ruby.

When he swam to the surface he noticed something else that caught his attention even more so than the bit of fortune he held in his hand.

Someone else…

"Hi, Naruto. Looks like you've found my getaway place. Now tell me this; why, in late fall, are you swimming in a river?" The someone looked at Naruto and… glared…

"Oh! Thank God, it's only you Sasuke. I was afraid it might be someone important."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1**

"You know, Naruto, most people go swimming in the summer." Sasuke sarcastically informed Naruto. They were in a well furnished cabin that apparently belonged to Sasuke. After climbing from the water, Sasuke had insisted that Naruto dry off and get something to eat before 'returning to the damn village where you belong' as Sasuke had put it. Naruto had complied, but only after hearing that Sasuke had ramen.

"Yeah well, it was colder than I thought it was. Besides, since when was I like 'most people'?" Naruto replied. Grabbing for the bowl of ramen in Sasuke's hands he added "Thanks."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sounding suddenly serious.

"Mmm? Yeah?" Was Naruto's reply.

"It's almost winter in this part of the mountain terrain. It's a five day walk from the village. Why? Why would you come up here? You do realize where you are right?" Sasuke added, looking upset at the idea that he might have to actually escort Naruto back to the village.

"Well," Naruto chewed then swallowed the rest of the ramen he had gotten only seconds before. "I just needed a break. Things were getting boring. Besides, it's not like I was planning on barging in and demanding your hospitality so you can stop scowling now. Five day walk you say?" Sasuke nodded "Well, I've been running mostly so it's only been, like, a couple of days. More ramen, please!"

Sasuke took the empty bowl and filled it again with ramen. Naruto would have done it himself except Sasuke had merrily told him 'Don't touch a thing!' which included the stove. "Just eat and go. But don't get hurt. I'd hate to have to rescue you."

"Pfft! I can take care of myself!" Sasuke turned from the stove and passed Naruto his bowl of ramen. In between slurps Naruto asked "Can I just stay the night? I need to wait for my clothes to dry."

Turning to face the stove again, Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'I should just kick him out. The one time I get to relax up here he shows up. Still… it's only one night. What could he do? Keep me awake, burn the building down, the list is endless… eat everything insight. I really should just tell him to get lost.' _Instead Sasuke said: "If you break anything, I'll kill you." Groaning, he thought to himself: _'Shoot. Now I'm stuck with him for at least twelve hours.'_

Grinning Naruto replied, "Thanks, Sasuke. So where am I sleeping? The bed?" He looked around, beaming.

"Hell no. You get the couch." Sasuke moved to the hallway and started tugging at his shirt. "The bed is mine. If you want to change into some pajamas of some kind you can grab a pair from the closet and change in the bathroom when I'm done."

"Haven't you ever heard of respecting the guest! I get the bed!" Naruto whined, staring at Sasuke's back as he went to pull off his shirt on his way to the bathroom.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'the guest that wouldn't leave'? The bed's mine, Naruto." Sasuke had removed his shirt and turned to look at Naruto's reaction.

"You should be a little more-" Naruto didn't finish. He had seen Sasuke without a shirt on many times before but it seemed different to be seeing him shirtless now. _'Sounds like a cliché story about two people stuck in a cabin together and falling in love.' _Naruto blinked, then rolled his eyes _'But were talking about me and Sasuke here so you can bet it's the farthest thing from a cliché romance.'_

"A little more what?" Sasuke asked. He folded his shirt and put it in a laundry basket inside his room, never leaving Naruto's sight.

"A little more courteous." Naruto added. _'Why fold your shirt if you're just going to wash it later?' _

"I'm afraid I'm fresh out of my courteous nature. Oh, and before I forget, did you find anything interesting? Or were you trying to bathe in your pants?" Sasuke shifted his weight, leaning against the wall.

"Huh?" Naruto thought for a moment, "Oh, yeah! I found this!" Naruto reached into his pocket to retrieve the ruby. Pulling it out, he held it for Sasuke to see. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Sasuke stepped forward. Looking at the ruby, he picked it up from Naruto's palm. His left leg was holding him up, so he was sort of leaning back. His finely toned stomach was apparent, as were other certain aspects of his anatomy.

_'Great. Now I'm… noticing things.' Naruto could've hit himself in the head. "So? What do you think?"_

"It's a ruby. I wonder what it was doing in the river." Though Sasuke's words held curiosity, his actions didn't seemed that curios.

"Well… you wouldn't know where it came from would you?" Naruto leaned forward and looked up; trying to read the expression on Sasuke's turned down face.

Sasuke made eye contact, took a deep breath and replied: "No, Naruto. I wouldn't know where it came from." Sasuke sighed and dropped the ruby into Naruto's hand. He turned around and started walking toward the hallway.

"Are you tired or something Sasuke? 'Cause you're acting kinda weird." Sasuke looked down, towards the floor and mumbled 'Get some sleep' before walking towards the bathroom.

_'That was weird. All of a sudden he just seemed so tired.' Tossing the ruby into the air and catching it again he placed it into his pocket. 'I'll just sleep on the couch in the shirt Sasuke lent me.' Jumping off of the stool he'd been sitting on, he walked over to the couch and sat down on it. 'Comfy enough.' Swinging his legs up, he laid down, closed his eyes and honestly tried to sleep. "Okay, enough resting. It's getting boring." Naruto said aloud, sitting up._

Tossing the ruby into the air and catching it again he placed it into his pocket. Jumping off of the stool he'd been sitting on, he walked over to the couch and sat down on it. Swinging his legs up, he laid down, closed his eyes and honestly tried to sleep. "Okay, enough resting. It's getting boring." Naruto said aloud, sitting up.

"Dobe. Just try and relax." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke walk in. "And if that doesn't work, I'll gladly find something blunt and heavy to do the job for you." Sasuke smirked slightly and walked over to the closet. "You want a blanket?" He called over his shoulder. He didn't get a response. "Naruto?" Withdrawing an old quilt, Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was either asleep or a very good actor. _'Neither seems likely.'_ He thought to himself, and then he tossed the quilt over Naruto, turned off the light and stepped into his bedroom. From the bureau he withdrew a small jewelry box. _'Here goes nothing.' _He thought, opening the small box and sighing. _'Great. Just great.'_

"Thanks a lot, Naruto."


	3. Chapter 2

CHPT: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just manipulate them.

* * *

"_Sasuke?" It was Naruto. He stood in the door way of Sasuke's bedroom. His hair was untidy from sleeping and his clothes were rumpled. _

'_My clothes.' Sasuke thought. 'Naruto's wearing my clothes.'_

"_Sasuke? Are you sure you don't know where the ruby came from?"_

"_Uh… no. I don't know."_

_Naruto smiled, his head tilted to the side, his smile seemed entirely false. "Really Sasuke? 'Cause I think you're lying."_

Sasuke sat up in bed, groaned and pulled the covers off of himself. _'Freaky dream.' _Looking up he made up his mind on his 'plan of action', meaning _'I've got to get rid of that ruby.' _

* * *

_It was snowing. Naruto was standing outside the cabin looking in. Sasuke was there. He was trying to fix things. The storm had ruined his 'vacation'. No one knew where he was. The blizzard was only getting worse. The snow was already covering three quarters of the door. _

_Sasuke was trying to open the window._

_It was frozen shut._

_His fingers were bleeding from the effort of trying to open the window._

_He banged his fist against the glass._

"_NARUTO!" _

… _He screamed…_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, slightly. Then he realized that he could feel hands working their way across his lap. Opening his eyes wide, he saw that the hands belonged to…

"Ahh! Sasuke's trying to feel me up!" He shouted leaping from the couch. In his haste, he kicked Sasuke in the head and knocked a small table over; breaking the lamp that was on it.

"Dobe! I was only trying to find your pockets!" Yelled Sasuke, who was rubbing his swollen cheek.

"What is that! Some kind of twisted metaphor!" Naruto yelled back. The cabin was still dark and he had a hard time making out Sasuke. He couldn't see Sasuke's facial expression.

"Forget it! Just give me the goddamn ruby!" Sasuke hadn't stopped yelling. He held out his hand, clearly meaning 'give it up'!

Naruto raised his eyebrows, and then frowned. "Um… no."

Sasuke looked up at him. He looked like he was about to say something, then just stared past him with has mouth still open.

Naruto turned around and saw that Sasuke had been looking at the window…

… what was outside the window…

"What… the fuck?" Naruto whispered. Outside the window was a solid layer of snow… and ice. _'But it's not even cold…'_

"Naruto?" Naruto gulped, and then turned to look at Sasuke. "Naruto? Give me…"

"… the **FUCKING** ruby!"

* * *

Naruto had stubbornly held on to the ruby and ended up fighting Sasuke over it. Now he hid behind the over turned kitchen table and Sasuke hid behind the couch and coffee table.

Neither had had any weapons on them when the fight began, so they'd settled for throwing things at each other. Unfortunately, Sasuke was keeping track of everything Naruto broke and was going to make Naruto 'Pay for it, preferably with the ruby' as Sasuke had said.

"I don't know why you want it so badly, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

"Let's just say 'bad things happen to good people' when it's around. Now hand it over!"

"Aha! So you did know about it!" Naruto replied, then in a completely different tone added: "Do you really think I'm a good person, Sasuke?"

"Don't change the subject! That ruby is cursed! We need to get rid of it!" Sasuke grabbed a chair leg, which had been broken off, and flung it at where Naruto's voice seemed to be coming from.

"And how are we suppose to get rid of it, Sherlock! We're frozen in!" Naruto shouted, grabbing a nut cracker and taking careful aim.

"How about we use your 'hot head' to thaw the ice on the window! But I'm sure your ideas are **MUCH** better!" Sasuke watched as a nut cracker flew past is ear and hit the window with a 'thump'. _'Great! Not even a scratch! The ice on the outside must be three inches thick!'_

"At least I'm being realistic!" Naruto grinned at his words, reaching for the table cloth and rolling it up, into a bundle. _'If I can get this on Sasuke, it'll distract him long enough for me to run for either the bedroom or the bathroom.' _Naruto's grin expanded.

"You're never realistic, Naruto! All your 'next Hokage' business and- **AHH**!"

'_Bull's eye!' _Naruto started running, but finding a way through the mess was going to be difficult. He leapt over the table and made for the hallway.

"Naruto, you **FOOL**!" Sasuke yelled as he flung the table cloth off of himself.

'_Eek! Head for the bedroom! Bedroom! **BEDROOM**!'_ Naruto dived into the room, slammed it in Sasuke's face and locked it. With his back against the door, he looked around. His eyes searching everywhere for a means of escape. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he heard Sasuke's breathing on the other side of the door. _'That's just plain scary!' _Naruto shivered as he heard Sasuke's…

… chuckle…

"Naruto? This door won't stop me…"

"… and it DEFINITELY won't save you…"

'_Oh… shit!' _

* * *

Soooo…

The Curse choice won!

But I'm going to try to mush the choices together so that there's a little of everything. How did you like it? I had fun swearing in this one (LOL)! My favourite part was when Sasuke first tried to get the ruby, the 'feeling up' part (LOL)!

Now I have a question for you- I've misplaced my knowledge on:

Teme

And the looong word Naruto's called

Eek! How could I forget! So if you could PLEASE share your knowledge with me, that'd be WONDERFUL!

Thanks- to everyone who has reviewed, put me on alert and/or my story!

Now review and then read my one-shot All in a Name!

**PLEASE!**

-Alika613


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Chapter 3**

* * *

CHPT: 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just manipulate them.

Sasuke had broken down the door, grabbed Naruto by the arms, flung him to onto the bed and tied him there before Naruto could even scream. Now he sat in a chair, ruby safely in the old jewelry box, contemplating whether he should throw Naruto out along with the jewel.

"Um… Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning his head as far to the side as he could. _'Well, this is awkward. Never thought I'd find myself tied to Sasuke's bed… okay bad images!' _Naruto tried again, "Hey! Sasuke!"

Sasuke finally looked up. _'He kind of looks sexy all tied up… Oh my god! I've lost my mind. Naruto is **NOT **sexy!' _Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought and leaned back in his seat. "What!" Sasuke asked a little to loud and impatiently.

Naruto swallowed and looked at Sasuke's annoyed expression. Turning to look the other way Naruto grumbled: "You should untie me… it's weird…"

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Sasuke replied coolly. "Could you say that again." He kept looking at Naruto with a somewhat icy stare.

"Oh! For God's sake, Sasuke! My wrists and ankles are tied to the posts of your bed! This isn't suppose to be some kinky, yaoi, bondage, story!" Naruto yelled, thrashing on the covers.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. _'Kinky? Doesn't that mean…'_ Standing up he walked towards the door, and then looking over his shoulder he said: "I'm going to take a shower. You just relax."

"Well… what if I get hungry, or-or I have to go to the bathroom!" Naruto seemed almost frantic with the idea of being left, helplessly tied to the Uchiha's bed.

"Please! If a dog can learn to hold it until his master lets him out, then you surely can." Sasuke replied, closing the door behind him.

'_Master! Like master and servant! Like some-some **SEX **game! Oh… **HELL… NO!**' _Naruto started thrashing and tugging at the ropes that bound him.

* * *

Sasuke pulled the black shirt he wore off his torso. He was in the bathroom; contemplating why, when it was so cold outside, that the water and room temperature could still be warm and even hot. _'Must be the ruby. Whatever the ruby is suppose to be for.' _Sasuke thought. He undid his pants and took them off, standing completely naked, and stepped into the hot shower.

* * *

Naruto was pretty sure that if he kept trying he'd be able to slip from his binds, _'Either that or my hands will be ripped off.' _Naruto thought. Naruto paused in his struggles. _'He's probably in the shower by now. Ha, ha. Fangirls would kill to be in my place, what with having pretty-boy Sasuke wet and naked in the next room over.' _Naruto stopped laughing. _'Oh my God… Sasuke is naked on the other side of that wall.'_ Naruto blushed. _'Now is **NOT** the time to be thinking **THAT**! _Naruto started pulling at the binds again, when he suddenly thought: _'Wait. Why don't I just use ninjutsu?' _Naruto figured that if he could get at least one hand free he'd be al set. Only when he did get his hand free, it didn't work… at all.

'_Great… just my luck…'_ Naruto reached for the other bindings and nearly undid them when he heard an apparent 'Ahem' and looked up.

Of course the 'ahem' had come from none other than Sasuke, that wasn't what stunned Naruto. If anything could stun Naruto it was the fact that Sasuke had nothing but a towel on.

"Why…? Why in the name of everything chaste and pure… are you… practically naked…?" Naruto stuttered, cheeks reddening even more.

Sasuke smiled a 'wicked' smile. "You know you like what you see." He said, leaning back against the door behind him. "And I highly doubt your thoughts are very 'chaste' or am I wrong?"

Naruto gulped. This situation certainly wasn't helping his current predicament. Already he could feel himself getting hard as he looked at Sasuke's finely toned torso. He could see the faintly, pink, skin surrounding his nipples. The dip of his navel and the thin line of dark hair trailing down, only to disappear in the cloth of his towel. The pale skin of his thighs, just after the towel's edge, that led to sturdy knees and calves.

Sasuke shifted, _'He's not really checkin' me out… is he…?' _Sasuke took a shaky breath. "Um…"

The sound brought both boys to remember that:

A) They were rivals.

and

B) They were both male.

Not exactly in that order though.

Sasuke took a step back, then changed his mind and walked to the bureau and grabbed some clothes. He looked over his shoulder, "I forgot to bring some clothes to change into when…" Naruto had turned his body as much to the side as he could and proceeded to try and undo the bounds on his left wrist. "Do you want some help you, Naruto!"

"No. I'm fine." Was the only response Sasuke got.

Sasuke took as great a strides as he could. Reaching the door, he flung it open and left. Changing quickly he slumped down on the couch, thinking that…

… things just got a million times more complicated…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: Chapter 4**

* * *

CHPT: 4

A/N: The rating has been changed to M. This chapter will NOT contain lemon.

* * *

Sasuke lay on the couch, fingers twirling on the coffee table he had picked up and put in its rightful place after his and Naruto's fight. He stared at the dark cover of it. _'Naruto… Naruto…'_ He kept thinking, fingers still trailing on the flat surface. _'I can't believe him… looking at me like that, like, what was that all about?' _Sasuke turned to lie on his back, running a hand through the hair that was not confined by the arm rest under his head. He played with the thought that Naruto could be under some type mind control of the ruby's curse, distastefully he thought _'But that doesn't explain why I thought he looked 'sexy' tied up. Maybe the ruby's affecting us both. But technically the ruby's only meant for, well, whatever it's for.' _Sasuke brought a hand to his temple and tried to ease the tension there. He brought his hand to his chest next and sighed. Turning completely to face the inside of the couch he swallowed. _'It's just my luck to be stuck with a dobe like Naruto and a cursed ruby.' _Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly; maybe a dream of some sort would comfort him.

* * *

Naruto had pulled free of the ropes that had bound him and proceeded towards the bathroom to run the tiny scratch marks under cold water._ 'I can't believe it broke the skin.' _Naruto mumbled to no one in particular. As Naruto stepped into the bathroom he was met with the scent of…

'… _Sasuke' _He thought, noticing the way it seemed to dizzy him. He swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat, praying to God that he wasn't being aroused by the scent of that 'teme' as he usually put it. He stepped over to the unusually large sink and turned the gold knob marked 'C' for cold. _'Wow! The temperature is freakin' icy outside, but inside it's fine. Weird.' _Naruto gently rubbed at the scrapes, wincing when the movement tore it more.

'_What's so important about the ruby that he had to go and tie me up for it.'_ Naruto looked up into the mirror. _'Cursed he said… but it's not like that's possible. Of course if it was true that would explain the snow… the fact that ninjutsu doesn't work… why the snow and temperature doesn't affect us… why I'm crazy enough to be checking out Sasuke. Damn it… I wonder where he put it… probably somewhere in his room…' _Naruto turned around so he was facing the shower, used that hand that seemed less beat up and lifted himself up, in one swift movement, and sat on the edge of the big sink. Putting his frowning head in his hands he stretched his leg so that his toes could just barely reach the edge of the bath tub and sought to see how many times he could kick the bottles but still stop them from falling over the edge.

After weakly trying to keep his mind from wondering, yet again, to thinking about the ruby he decided that he'd do better job at keeping occupied if he had more interesting things than shampoo bottles to stare at. Jumping down from the counter, he walked out the door and headed towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was pretty plain. It was connected to the living room, which doubled as the dining room. Searching through the cabinets, Naruto decided that ramen was the best way to go. He found everything he needed relatively easily. It would only take a few more minutes till it would be done when Naruto thought to sit on the couch.

When he saw that Sasuke was already sleeping there his first instinct was to tell him to get up, his second was to leave before something stupid happened. Stepping from the room, he sat on one of the stools and waited for the ramen to be done. He ate it silently. Finally the tension from the silence got to him and he stood up abruptly. Leaving the room as quickly as he could he settled for doing what he had **REALLY **wanted to have been doing the entire time: Looking for the ruby.

He stepped into the bedroom and went on impulse, opening the bureau. The first thing he saw was an arrangement of shirts; every single one, black. Sifting through it he soon realized that that was all it contained. Frowning slightly, he opened the next one. This one contained black pants, _'Big surprise'_, and a few jeans, _'Wonderful'_ Naruto sarcastically thought. Leafing through it he found it to be as helpful as the last. Sighing, he reached for the last drawer when something occurred to him _'If one holds shirts and another has pants then… that means the last one is for underwear, right?' _Naruto stood for a moment, shook his head to relieve himself of images of what Sasuke would look like in nothing but boxers, and turned to give the room a once-over; hoping that he could find an obvious choice to search next.

After debating between the closet and looking under the bed, Naruto chose the bed. It was right beside him. Bending over he saw that there were tree boxes underneath. Reaching to grab the closest one, he sat back on his heels and removed the cover of the dusty shoe box. Inside he found merely and old doll, that seemed to bring with it some sentimental meaning, a wolf, carved from wood, and a pair of hand knit sox, the color of wood; brown. Naruto paused, _'They're like keep sakes. Little trinkets that mean nothing to anyone other than it being yours. Wonder why Sasuke has this? Not klthat it's any of my business.' _Naruto felt a slight pain in his chest, the idea of Sasuke keeping secrets from him was upsetting to say the least. Not, of course, that Naruto would admit that.

Putting everything back into the shoe box, Naruto put it beside him and bent over to retrieve the next cubed cardboard container. Pulling it out Naruto saw that this one had flowers painted on it. Eyebrows furrowed, he removed the lid and looked inside. This one contained a scarf made of sheer silk. It was like a baby blue color and the edges were fringed from the effects of time and use. Underneath that scarf was a jewelry box. Naruto picked it up and realized, to his disbelief, that it was actually hot…

… very hot…

* * *

(Sasuke's dream)

_There was no snow outside the window. _

_No cursed ruby._

_And no problems with Naruto._

_Sasuke had been sleeping. Sitting up suddenly, he felt hands push him back down into the comfort of his bed._

"_Hey there! Nice of you to wake up!" Sasuke stared at the figure rising from his chair beside the bed. _

"_Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke was pushed further into the blankets by two calloused hands, belonging to said teen; Naruto._

"_Um… well… I've sort of been here for a while, remember? Man! You must of hit your head when you fainted." Naruto smiled at the confused expression on Sasuke's countenance. Naruto stepped from the room and came back shortly with a bowl of ramen._

"_Open up." He said preparing a bite._

"_I can feed myself, Naruto. I'm not a baby." Sasuke scowled as Naruto sat in the same seat he had previously resided in. _

_Naruto only smiled and held the bite out to Sasuke, which Sasuke readily refused by clamping his mouth shut. "I never said you were a baby. See? You're a big boy now." Sasuke gasped at the sheer incredibility of Naruto's words. Unfortunately, for Sasuke that is, Naruto saw that as an opportunity to force feed Sasuke the ramen he had made. Sasuke would have gagged had his quick thinking not allowed him to swallow quickly and call Naruto 'usuratonkachi'._

"_That's not very nice, Sasuke." Naruto grinned. "And you do realize," Naruto's grin only grew, "that if you don't willingly eat it, I'll force you to."_

_Sasuke snorted. "I'd like to see you try- Hey!" Naruto had set the bowl of ramen down on the end table, beside the bed, and jumped on the bed… or more specifically, Sasuke._

"_Naruto! What the **HELL**!" Sasuke tried to push Naruto off of himself. Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips and held Sasuke's hands over his head. With one hand Naruto picked up the pair of chopsticks and held another bite for Sasuke. Sasuke still seemed in shock when Naruto was through feeding half the ramen to him. _

_Naruto was still straddling Sasuke when the ramen was long finished. Naruto just sat there for a while, looking at Sasuke. When he leaned forward, his breath fluttered against Sasuke's face. _

_The moment was ruined when an alarm sounded. Sliding gently from his place atop Sasuke, Naruto left the room walking towards the kitchen. The alarm, it would seem, signaled that Naruto must have left the stove on. Closing his eyes and blushing from the intimate moment he'd just shared with Naruto, Sasuke groaned and turned onto his side…_

_(Dream End)_

… and fell right onto the floor. Bumping his head against the coffee tableon his way down, Sasuke realized that the alarm sounding wasn't just part of his dream. He sat up just in time to see Naruto rush in clutching a jewelry box…

… _the_ jewelry box…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: Chapter 5**

* * *

CHPT: 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just manipulate them.

A/N: No lemon in this chapter. Sorry it's soooooo late!

* * *

Naruto grabbed a stool and reached for the smoke alarm on the ceiling of the kitchen. "Damned nuisance." Naruto muttered under his breath. Standing on tiptoe to wave a dish towel to clear the smoke hovering around it, Naruto held onto the jewelry box with one hand. Frowning, then grinning, Sasuke steeped quietly over to where Naruto seemed a tad bit preoccupied and whisked the box from Naruto's hand. Doing so in such a surprising manor that Naruto started and toppled over from his position on the stool. "Ow!" He shouted at no one in particular as he lay on the tiled floor.

"I do believe this belongs to me." Sasuke said, bending over to look Naruto in the face since he was still lying on the floor. Sticking out his tongue, Naruto stood up and brushed imaginary dirt from his clothes since the entire cabin was spotless.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest he practically yelled: "Just tell me why you want the ruby so much and why you think it's cursed?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"Actually, you do! The ruby _belongs to_ me!" Naruto shouted back, raising a fist.

"Now, now, gentlemen." Eyes wide they turned to look at the intruder. Stunned, Sasuke was about to say something when the intruder asked: "Don't you want to know what you're getting yourselves into first?" Without waiting for a reply, he winked and the room… the surroundings…

… vanished…

* * *

They were standing in the middle of a very dark forest, one that seemed ancient and abandoned. Naruto turned to Sasuke and realized that he could neither speak nor lift his feet from where they stood. As it seemed, Sasuke was facing the same dilemma since he appeared to be mouthing 'what the fuck' as he tried to yank his feet from the ground.

"It wont do." Whispered the voice of 'the intruder.' "It wont do." He repeated staring past them but still addressing them.

Naruto attempted to say 'what wont do?' but still found he couldn't. The movement of lips brought 'the intruder's' gaze to his though. It was then that Naruto saw that this being was a fox demon. He had the body of a male teen but the ears and tail of a fox. He was…

… beautiful…

"It wont do to struggle." He turned away. "I will not harm you. My wish is to merely show you something, for my personal satisfaction and-" He turned to Sasuke. "- for your safety."

He stood staring at a small part of treeless area and said: "The ruby's existence starts here."

Turning around Naruto saw that they were not alone. There was indeed a small child, no demon, crying while sitting on a rotten log and a fox demon (in an entire fox form) sitting above on a tree limb. The fox seemed completely annoyed by the child heavy breathing and sobs. Rolling it's eyes, he leapt from the tree; startling the child into jumping up and grabbing a stick as his only defense.

The foxes eyes narrowed and he muttered: "Stupid kit" before he stepped forward and sat upon the ground, still staring at the frightened child.

The child was trembling from fright. Naruto could see dry blood on his inner thighs and abdomen along with several scratches and bite marks.

There were even bite marks around his nipples and on his neck.

Naruto realized, with a jolt, exactly why the child had been crying. _'Oh no. He was raped, wasn't he!' _

"Yes." Naruto turned around, remembering the demon behind him. "I was raped, when my parents found that, through drinking demonic blood, I myself had become a demon. I…" He turned to look at his hands.

"… was worthless. No matter how powerful I was."

Naruto turned around when he realized that the child had began to speak. "My name is… Uchiha… Uchiha Tohno." Naruto looked at the reaction on Sasuke's face. He seemed slightly startled, apparently this was news to him.

"Uh huh? Is that so?" The child nodded. "Well then. By all means, destroy my beauty rest with your hideous wailing. And while you're at it you can cook me a means of food in hopes of encouraging me not to eat you."

The child seemed stunned by his sarcasm. "But please, wipe the discusting filth of human sex from yourself. The sent and sight are both making me sick!" The demon turned and trotted over to a particularly grassy area, laid down and sighed, raising an eyebrow at the unmoving figure. "But there's no need to rush! Please, relax!" He snarled spiteful at the still silent, unmoving, figure.

They remained quiet for a while and Naruto turned to look at the demon behind him named 'Tohno'. Finally the fox, sounding almost regretful, asked: "So… what the hell happened to you?"

"Uh," The kid seemed startled at the thought of being asked such a personal question. "I… I just…"

The demon quirked an eyebrow.

"I… died…"

* * *

The scene changed and was replace by a river, the very river where Naruto had found the ruby, only this time there was a tree fallen across it; to pass. That, plus the fact that the river was roaring instead of yawning. On the log was a boy. The same crying child only not crying. He was spinning lightly on the log, seeing how long he could last before he got sick or fell…

… he fell…

Naruto would have screamed had he had his voice, then calmed himself. These were times long past.

The child beat against the water, flailing his limbs but only lasted a few seconds before his head hit a rock and he stopped moving. He had died. A form rushed past them and scooped the younger Tohno from the rushing river. The form was a fox demon.

He appeared to be quite a bit old. He had a white and grey streaks in his fur and was mumbling the age-old-saying: "I'm too old for this."

As he pulled the body to lay it under a tree he shed but one tear. He seemed deep in thought for the moment and then brought one massive paw to his muzzle and bit down…

… hard…

And Naruto watched as a droplet of blood was pressed between the boy's lips and must have trickled down his throat since the boy then opened his eyes, but the demon had already limped away cursing at himself 'for getting soft every time you see a damsel in distress.'

"That wonderful demon's name is Tempori

**Chapter 6: Chapter 5**

* * *

CHPT: 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just manipulate them.

A/N: No lemon in this chapter. Sorry it's soooooo late!

* * *

Naruto grabbed a stool and reached for the smoke alarm on the ceiling of the kitchen. "Damned nuisance." Naruto muttered under his breath. Standing on tiptoe to wave a dish towel to clear the smoke hovering around it, Naruto held onto the jewelry box with one hand. Frowning, then grinning, Sasuke steeped quietly over to where Naruto seemed a tad bit preoccupied and whisked the box from Naruto's hand. Doing so in such a surprising manor that Naruto started and toppled over from his position on the stool. "Ow!" He shouted at no one in particular as he lay on the tiled floor.

"I do believe this belongs to me." Sasuke said, bending over to look Naruto in the face since he was still lying on the floor. Sticking out his tongue, Naruto stood up and brushed imaginary dirt from his clothes since the entire cabin was spotless.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest he practically yelled: "Just tell me why you want the ruby so much and why you think it's cursed?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"Actually, you do! The ruby _belongs to_ me!" Naruto shouted back, raising a fist.

"Now, now, gentlemen." Eyes wide they turned to look at the intruder. Stunned, Sasuke was about to say something when the intruder asked: "Don't you want to know what you're getting yourselves into first?" Without waiting for a reply, he winked and the room… the surroundings…

… vanished…

* * *

They were standing in the middle of a very dark forest, one that seemed ancient and abandoned. Naruto turned to Sasuke and realized that he could neither speak nor lift his feet from where they stood. As it seemed, Sasuke was facing the same dilemma since he appeared to be mouthing 'what the fuck' as he tried to yank his feet from the ground.

"It wont do." Whispered the voice of 'the intruder.' "It wont do." He repeated staring past them but still addressing them.

Naruto attempted to say 'what wont do?' but still found he couldn't. The movement of lips brought 'the intruder's' gaze to his though. It was then that Naruto saw that this being was a fox demon. He had the body of a male teen but the ears and tail of a fox. He was…

… beautiful…

"It wont do to struggle." He turned away. "I will not harm you. My wish is to merely show you something, for my personal satisfaction and-" He turned to Sasuke. "- for your safety."

He stood staring at a small part of treeless area and said: "The ruby's existence starts here."

Turning around Naruto saw that they were not alone. There was indeed a small child, no demon, crying while sitting on a rotten log and a fox demon (in an entire fox form) sitting above on a tree limb. The fox seemed completely annoyed by the child heavy breathing and sobs. Rolling it's eyes, he leapt from the tree; startling the child into jumping up and grabbing a stick as his only defense.

The foxes eyes narrowed and he muttered: "Stupid kit" before he stepped forward and sat upon the ground, still staring at the frightened child.

The child was trembling from fright. Naruto could see dry blood on his inner thighs and abdomen along with several scratches and bite marks.

There were even bite marks around his nipples and on his neck.

Naruto realized, with a jolt, exactly why the child had been crying. _'Oh no. He was raped, wasn't he!' _

"Yes." Naruto turned around, remembering the demon behind him. "I was raped, when my parents found that, through drinking demonic blood, I myself had become a demon. I…" He turned to look at his hands.

"… was worthless. No matter how powerful I was."

Naruto turned around when he realized that the child had began to speak. "My name is… Uchiha… Uchiha Tohno." Naruto looked at the reaction on Sasuke's face. He seemed slightly startled, apparently this was news to him.

"Uh huh? Is that so?" The child nodded. "Well then. By all means, destroy my beauty rest with your hideous wailing. And while you're at it you can cook me a means of food in hopes of encouraging me not to eat you."

The child seemed stunned by his sarcasm. "But please, wipe the discusting filth of human sex from yourself. The sent and sight are both making me sick!" The demon turned and trotted over to a particularly grassy area, laid down and sighed, raising an eyebrow at the unmoving figure. "But there's no need to rush! Please, relax!" He snarled spiteful at the still silent, unmoving, figure.

They remained quiet for a while and Naruto turned to look at the demon behind him named 'Tohno'. Finally the fox, sounding almost regretful, asked: "So… what the hell happened to you?"

"Uh," The kid seemed startled at the thought of being asked such a personal question. "I… I just…"

The demon quirked an eyebrow.

"I… died…"

* * *

The scene changed and was replace by a river, the very river where Naruto had found the ruby, only this time there was a tree fallen across it; to pass. That, plus the fact that the river was roaring instead of yawning. On the log was a boy. The same crying child only not crying. He was spinning lightly on the log, seeing how long he could last before he got sick or fell…

… he fell…

Naruto would have screamed had he had his voice, then calmed himself. These were times long past.

The child beat against the water, flailing his limbs but only lasted a few seconds before his head hit a rock and he stopped moving. He had died. A form rushed past them and scooped the younger Tohno from the rushing river. The form was a fox demon.

He appeared to be quite a bit old. He had a white and grey streaks in his fur and was mumbling the age-old-saying: "I'm too old for this."

As he pulled the body to lay it under a tree he shed but one tear. He seemed deep in thought for the moment and then brought one massive paw to his muzzle and bit down…

… hard…

And Naruto watched as a droplet of blood was pressed between the boy's lips and must have trickled down his throat since the boy then opened his eyes, but the demon had already limped away cursing at himself 'for getting soft every time you see a damsel in distress.'

"That wonderful demon's name is Tempori


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: Chapter 6**

* * *

CHPT: 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Tohno, Tempori, and Ren), I just manipulate them.

A/N: A child (Tohno) was raped! Rape will be mentioned in this chapter. Rape lemon, non-descriptive, warnings before hand .

* * *

The child Tohno turned to his side and heaved, throwing up water and the other contents of his stomach. Blinking his eyes a few minutes, he stood up and brought a hand to his hair. He had ears now. He could tell and he knew that he also had a tail. He started swaying and then must have decided he needed the comfort of home…

… of family…

Naruto swallowed. He didn't have to follow the boy, the scene changed as he ran and Naruto and Sasuke never took their eyes off the scared child. They neared a village, rich with people. Tohno instantly started to run, pushing past shoppers in the street market. A man yelled and cursed at him for pushing customers but he didn't stop, not until a burly man yanked on his tail. At this Tohno yelped, tears springing to his eyes.

"Well, well. What have we got here!" The burly man smiled a grin that held little teeth and no comfort. Several faces darkened. A boy sitting on a roof leaned over the edge, wide eyed with horror.

"T-Tohno!" The boy on the roof spoke, stuttering slightly and Naruto realized that this boy seemed generally concerned and even fearful.

"Oh," said the man, still holding Tohno's bushy tail. "So you're the Uchiha, ey? Wonder what daddy 'ill do when he finds out that his son's a traitor!"

Tohno looked terrified. "I- I'm not… not a traitor…"

"Sure you aren't. Though you did drink their blood willingly, didn't ya? What? Think the demons are better? It's not enough that they kill humans but now you're joining them! Sorry, but sounds like a traitor to me." He drawled yanking on the tail again so that Tohno yelped, like a 'mutt' as the cursing shop keeper put it.

"Le-let go of me!"

"No. You want to join the demons," Tohno shook his head. "then you're gonna pay the price. Let's see if your _new _family bothers to help."

… Another yank, another yelp…

The scene was changing yet again.

"Some of the men pulled me home, or ex-home if you will, much to my disappointment and distaste. My mother didn't say anything, neither did my father; but I was use to that. He expressed his anger through beating me. Mainly a whip, sometimes a paddle. It didn't much make a difference which he used; they both stung and hurt. Though it wasn't until the next day that I was… raped…" The older Tohno was still staring at the scene, he didn't often look at Sasuke and Naruto.

The scene looked like a dungeon, apparently it was just a big cellar. Naruto felt sick. He looked over at Sasuke who appeared to be disgusted… even slightly angered. Naruto saw Tohno huddled in a corner, but he wasn't alone.

* * *

A/N: Non-con, NCS, non consensual sex, rape- follows (non-graphic, mainly verbal, use of the words: cock, whore, thrust, fuck)

* * *

"P-please! Please… please stop. No, it hurts." Tohno had started sobbing. A man, probably his father, was kneeling between his spread thighs. The man was biting at his nipples, which had even started to bleed, and was removing his pant's buckle. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, rubbing it slightly.

Naruto couldn't watch anymore. He started to heave but nothing happened, it wouldn't stop the memories he was seeing. Sasuke couldn't take it either, he looked away clenching his fists. Naruto could still hear though, even if he tried to plug his ears.

"Touch me." Naruto thought he was going to break down. Sasuke's fingernails dug into his hand's flesh so hard he bled.

"N-no… nooo…" Tohno the child sobbed. Naruto started to feel tears burning the back of his eyes. It was disgusting… vulgar… grotesque… retched…

"Come on. Touch me, you _fucking whore!_" Naruto felt tears roll down his cheek and sting as the ran past his lips. He'd bit down so hard, he felt the salty tears burn the raw cut.

Tohno still sobbed. The present Tohno didn't look entirely fazed though, he seemed emotionless.

"Fine then. We'll see if you like this better!" Naruto didn't have to look to see that the man had thrust his cock into the naked boy's entrance. Tohno yelped again and sobbed more, begging the man to stop.

"Noo… take it out… it isn't right, please take it out… oww, it hurts… no, no don't… nooo!" Naruto could still hear the mans heavy breathing. He could hear the movement of thrusting and screams. Naruto felt like he was going to faint, it was too awful.

"Yeah. You're tight." Another sound of thrusting, another scream of pain. "If you shut up you'll like it. You'll like having me fuck your hole. You're a whore! If you weren't so tight, I'd almost think you had let one of those demons fuck you too." Another sound of thrusting, another scream of pain. "Would you like a demon pounding into you while you're on your knees, huh? Want me to fuck you from behind like the monster you are? Fuck your bleeding, virgin, hole-"

"**ENOUGH!"** Sasuke screamed at the older Tohno. "Enough. We know. Please, I don't want to see anymore." Sasuke was shuddering and Naruto saw, to his surprise, that he looked as every bit shaken up as himself.

Tohno looked at him and his countenance softened. "It is important that you understand, not just for understanding my life but also for understanding the ruby."

"And what-" Sasuke whispered. "does the ruby have to do with you getting raped?"

"It has everything to do with it. Now, I think it's time you saw Tempori and his darling," Tohno snickered at the word 'darling' and continued. "son, Ren."

… The scene changed…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: Chapter 7**

* * *

CHPT: 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Tohno, Tempori, and Ren), I just manipulate them.

A/N: NO MORE RAPE! I'm sorry the rape was so… verbally fucked up. You know how they say 'bark's worse than their bite' well it's kinda like that. It wasn't enough to rape him, he had to show him how worthless he was; and in acting as though he knew a part of Tohno wanted it he destroyed him to the core. I don't know how my NCS is compared to others since I don't tend to read them so…

* * *

Sasuke looked at the scene in front of him. There was the demon that had been in the tree, named Ren. He was currently sleeping. His ears twitched slightly and he then raised his head and said in a menacing growl: "What the hell did you do _this time!"_ Sasuke turned to see Tempori step into the clearing, smiling lightly and humming.

"That anyway to treat your old man!" He said, sitting down in front of his son and licking his paw.

"Obviously not old enough to stay out of trouble!" Growled Ren. Ren's coat was slightly redder. It was strange to see the two together. They didn't look like father and son.

"Don't worry I didn't get into too much trouble. I just met a delightful human-"

"Humans are NOT delightful, unless cooked rare with seasonings." Ren turned to walk away, apparently annoyed at his fathers mingling with humans.

"Cute little thing," Ren growled. "Oh, don't worry. He isn't a human anymore."

Ren groaned, turning around he whispered: "Again?"

"Again."

"You know how many demons are going to want your head on a platter, when they hear this!" Ren stomped back over to where his father still contently relaxed.

"Well I suppose you yourself count as five all by yourself." Tempori replied taking a great swipe at his torn paw.

Ren huffed and laid down with a 'thump'. "Why do you bother? They're just humans."

"I think it's rather nice to help any creature in need. As long as they aren't rejected."

"And if they are?"

"That's where you come in." Tempori looked at his son, wondering why he'd been blessed with something so irrational. "Who knows? Maybe you'll like him."

"As long as he isn't one of those freaks with the spinning eye, I might be able to stomach him."

"Not literally, right?" Tempori raised an eyebrow.

"As long as he isn't a loud mouth brat who gets in my way, I will refrain from eating him." Ren stepped in front of his father, preparing to meat this human no matter what the circumstances.

"You remind me so much of your mother." Tempori said chuckling.

* * *

Sasuke didn't really see the specifics. It was like seeing a blurred fight scene. At the end however, Ren had killed two humans in the main house of where Tohno was held and Tempori had found and carried Tohno on his back. Tohno was unconscious and Ren was looking both appalled and confused. He left them, limping and jumped onto the branch and proceeded to sleep. His wounds would heal shortly and then Tempori would expect him to greet Tohno.

* * *

"And we're back to where we started." Tohno stepped in front of them. "Now there is only one more memory to show you."

The scene changed.

Only this one was happier. There were white flowers and demons just talking to one another. Then Sasuke realized that it was almost like a…

… wedding…

He could see Tohno wrapped securely in Ren's arms. It was their wedding.

All to soon, the scene darkened and they were back within the confines of the cabin.

"The ruby was part of my wedding ring…"

The image of Tohno started to disappear.

"… it tends to have a mind of it's own… you'll find out soon enough what I mean… should you ever truly need me I'll come to you…"

"Wait!"

Tohno smiled. "And for your own peace of mind, I lived…

… happily ever after…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9: Chapter 8**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Tohno, Tempori, and Ren), I just manipulate them.

Dedicated to: Author sama277, I always look forward to your reviews.

A/N: Sorry this is so late! My computer wasn't working! There won't be any lemon in this chapter, but there will be masturbation. 'drools'

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were left standing in the kitchen of the cabin; where they had first been standing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, finding it strange to use his voice again. Sasuke had been able to merely because of the force and emotion behind his words.

"What, Naruto?" Sasuke sounded tired and he turned around to pick up the dish rag on the floor.

"Um... I guess... I'm sorry...?" Naruto got no response. "I... I don't think you need to be too upset about what we saw!" Naruto blurted out, hoping that any blunder would be over looked in his haste. He saw Sasuke straighten. "What I mean is- the rape was awful! That NEVER should have happened to anyone! But I believe Tohno when he says he got over it and lived 'happily ever after.' I don't know what type of relationship Ren and he shared but... but..."

"The ruby," Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"The ruby's job is to protect its owner at all cost. Even to the point of killing them to avoid pain."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke was finally going to tell him what he knew.

"The ruby has probably identified you as its new owner. So it's probably trying to protect you by keeping you from the outside world, hence the blizzard; it must not see me as much of a threat." Sasuke threw the dish rag into the sink and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "The ruby has been known to trap souls within it's self so that those souls will not be reborn and harm anyone again. The ruby isn't exactly bad; it's just too protective and contains some evil souls. Naruto?"

"Yeah...?"

Sasuke looked up. "The ruby might do something bad. We both know a lot of people have hurt you; the ruby might try to seek revenge. So, while it pains me to say this, it might just be a good thing that the ruby isn't with you in the village."

* * *

(Masturbation) "YAY!"- Alika613

Naruto lay on Sasuke's bed; it had been decided that while they were stuck there they would take turns with the bed, Naruto got it first. _'I can't believe what's happening. It's incredible. First this, then that... It's like some weird dream. The rape WAS awful. It was so awful.' _Then a thought occurred to Naruto. _'Ren and Tohno must have had a physical relationship, right? Then I guess that proves that it isn't so much what you're doing, but who you're doing it with. Who knows? With the right person it would probably feel good... Not that I'd know... because I don't... I haven't...' _Naruto gulped, thinking about what sex with another man might be like... might feel like.

He realized, with a jolt, when he subconsciously imagined himself making love with another man; it was not any man. It was Sasuke. Naruto attempted to stomp down on these feelings, convincing himself that he would much rather have sex with a woman; Sakura or Hinata even. He gasped. He knew that he was even starting to get hard and all too soon it became impossible to keep his mind from creating images. Images, he was not prepared to admit to having. He swallowed again. Some were relatively appropriate, like the one where he was kissing Sasuke.

He gently raised his hips a little, still hoping that his body would calm down. Sasuke himself was just down the hall in the living room pretending to be too deep in thought for conversation. _'This isn't happening. Sasuke's my rival, I can't be like... like this!' _Naruto's eyes were wide. The images of kissing had gotten even more heated.

Naruto saw the image change from almost chaste to the picture it was now. Sasuke's tongue was dipping into Naruto's open mouth. Naruto was moaning and rubbing his hard member against Sasuke's groin (the image, that is). His mind created the image of Sasuke in deep need. He had his hands trailing from his hips to Naruto's ass, where he squeezed gently. Naruto was moaning, rubbing himself even more fervently than before.

The images continued until Naruto finally reached for the fly of his jeans. All thoughts of this being wrong left him as he imagined Sasuke gripping his hard cock. "Ahh!" He mewed, finally touching his bared member. Noting that Sasuke may hear him, Naruto rolled up the end of his shirt and put it into his mouth stifling the moan that accompanied the twist of his hands. Naruto thought back to the little information he had on gay sex and let a hand trail down to his also bare buttocks.

Squeezing himself, he pressed a digit against the ring of muscles surrounding his opening. Throwing back his head, he muttered 'fuck' into the cloth in his mouth. He slipped part of his middle finger into his anus and instantly started shifting against the bed covers. He thrust against the finger that was pushing against the wall of his virgin entrance. He threw his head from side to side and concentrated only on the feeling of the second finger stretching himself. His other hand had resorted to great squeezes as he thrust his hip into his hand and then fell back; feeling his fingers thrust into himself. Screaming into his shirt, he came.

His last image was of Sasuke, pushing into him and gently pulling back; thrusting into him again and again. His semen covered his stomach and Naruto lay there, trying to catch his breath. Startled, he made sure there was absolutely no evidence, pulling his fingers from his opening; making him all too aware of where he'd put them. Relaxing, he brought the hand, which was still slightly covered in his semen, to his mouth and wrinkled his nose. His curiosity got the better of him and he licked it slightly, tasting the salty, sweet, liquid. Shrugging, he grabbed a tissue box and cleaned himself; rubbing his nipples, needlessly.

He sat down and righted his clothes. After keeping his mind as far from what he'd done as possible, and failing miserably, he muttered:

"... That's as close to the real thing as I'm going to get..."

* * *

Sasuke was laying on the couch, thinking about all the reasons he should **NOT** be in this predicament. Laying his head on the arm of the couch, he was prepaired to sleep until he could sleep no more. Sighing, he shifted and closed his eyes...

... the only image he saw was of Naruto...

**Chapter 9: Chapter 8**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Tohno, Tempori, and Ren), I just manipulate them.

Dedicated to: Author sama277, I always look forward to your reviews.

A/N: Sorry this is so late! My computer wasn't working! There won't be any lemon in this chapter, but there will be masturbation. 'drools'

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were left standing in the kitchen of the cabin; where they had first been standing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, finding it strange to use his voice again. Sasuke had been able to merely because of the force and emotion behind his words.

"What, Naruto?" Sasuke sounded tired and he turned around to pick up the dish rag on the floor.

"Um... I guess... I'm sorry...?" Naruto got no response. "I... I don't think you need to be too upset about what we saw!" Naruto blurted out, hoping that any blunder would be over looked in his haste. He saw Sasuke straighten. "What I mean is- the rape was awful! That NEVER should have happened to anyone! But I believe Tohno when he says he got over it and lived 'happily ever after.' I don't know what type of relationship Ren and he shared but... but..."

"The ruby," Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"The ruby's job is to protect its owner at all cost. Even to the point of killing them to avoid pain."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke was finally going to tell him what he knew.

"The ruby has probably identified you as its new owner. So it's probably trying to protect you by keeping you from the outside world, hence the blizzard; it must not see me as much of a threat." Sasuke threw the dish rag into the sink and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "The ruby has been known to trap souls within it's self so that those souls will not be reborn and harm anyone again. The ruby isn't exactly bad; it's just too protective and contains some evil souls. Naruto?"

"Yeah...?"

Sasuke looked up. "The ruby might do something bad. We both know a lot of people have hurt you; the ruby might try to seek revenge. So, while it pains me to say this, it might just be a good thing that the ruby isn't with you in the village."

* * *

(Masturbation) "YAY!"- Alika613

Naruto lay on Sasuke's bed; it had been decided that while they were stuck there they would take turns with the bed, Naruto got it first. _'I can't believe what's happening. It's incredible. First this, then that... It's like some weird dream. The rape WAS awful. It was so awful.' _Then a thought occurred to Naruto. _'Ren and Tohno must have had a physical relationship, right? Then I guess that proves that it isn't so much what you're doing, but who you're doing it with. Who knows? With the right person it would probably feel good... Not that I'd know... because I don't... I haven't...' _Naruto gulped, thinking about what sex with another man might be like... might feel like.

He realized, with a jolt, when he subconsciously imagined himself making love with another man; it was not any man. It was Sasuke. Naruto attempted to stomp down on these feelings, convincing himself that he would much rather have sex with a woman; Sakura or Hinata even. He gasped. He knew that he was even starting to get hard and all too soon it became impossible to keep his mind from creating images. Images, he was not prepared to admit to having. He swallowed again. Some were relatively appropriate, like the one where he was kissing Sasuke.

He gently raised his hips a little, still hoping that his body would calm down. Sasuke himself was just down the hall in the living room pretending to be too deep in thought for conversation. _'This isn't happening. Sasuke's my rival, I can't be like... like this!' _Naruto's eyes were wide. The images of kissing had gotten even more heated.

Naruto saw the image change from almost chaste to the picture it was now. Sasuke's tongue was dipping into Naruto's open mouth. Naruto was moaning and rubbing his hard member against Sasuke's groin (the image, that is). His mind created the image of Sasuke in deep need. He had his hands trailing from his hips to Naruto's ass, where he squeezed gently. Naruto was moaning, rubbing himself even more fervently than before.

The images continued until Naruto finally reached for the fly of his jeans. All thoughts of this being wrong left him as he imagined Sasuke gripping his hard cock. "Ahh!" He mewed, finally touching his bared member. Noting that Sasuke may hear him, Naruto rolled up the end of his shirt and put it into his mouth stifling the moan that accompanied the twist of his hands. Naruto thought back to the little information he had on gay sex and let a hand trail down to his also bare buttocks.

Squeezing himself, he pressed a digit against the ring of muscles surrounding his opening. Throwing back his head, he muttered 'fuck' into the cloth in his mouth. He slipped part of his middle finger into his anus and instantly started shifting against the bed covers. He thrust against the finger that was pushing against the wall of his virgin entrance. He threw his head from side to side and concentrated only on the feeling of the second finger stretching himself. His other hand had resorted to great squeezes as he thrust his hip into his hand and then fell back; feeling his fingers thrust into himself. Screaming into his shirt, he came.

His last image was of Sasuke, pushing into him and gently pulling back; thrusting into him again and again. His semen covered his stomach and Naruto lay there, trying to catch his breath. Startled, he made sure there was absolutely no evidence, pulling his fingers from his opening; making him all too aware of where he'd put them. Relaxing, he brought the hand, which was still slightly covered in his semen, to his mouth and wrinkled his nose. His curiosity got the better of him and he licked it slightly, tasting the salty, sweet, liquid. Shrugging, he grabbed a tissue box and cleaned himself; rubbing his nipples, needlessly.

He sat down and righted his clothes. After keeping his mind as far from what he'd done as possible, and failing miserably, he muttered:

"... That's as close to the real thing as I'm going to get..."

* * *

Sasuke was laying on the couch, thinking about all the reasons he should **NOT** be in this predicament. Laying his head on the arm of the couch, he was prepaired to sleep until he could sleep no more. Sighing, he shifted and closed his eyes...

... the only image he saw was of Naruto...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10: Chapter 9**

* * *

CHPT: 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Tohno, Tempori, and Ren), I just manipulate them.

Dedicated to: The Mad Empty Shell, you've stuck with this since the beginning- I thank you.

A/N: This chapter is short for a reason- just read the A/N.

the bar isn't working...?

It was a dream. Sasuke knew it was a dream...

... but, oh...

... it was a good dream...

A/N: Okay, this chapter is suposed to be a lemon but some words keep getting cut out (maybe is trying to clean up our language, LOL). You know that word meaning 'a male chicken; rooster'? Begins with a 'c' ends with a 'ock' that keeps getting cut out and you can't have yaoi lemon without it so... I'll need to post it somewhere else- but I haven't forgotten.

I will notify everyone who has this under 'story alert' **NO ONE **else will be notified. If you want to be notified put this story under 'alert'. I'll send you a privet message. So... where can I post it...?

Name a good site...

It's all written I just need to post it...

Read my one shot 'All in a Name' please.

This stinks- Alika613

* * *

**Chapter 11: Explanation**

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Because 75 people have this on alert I decided not to PM everyone like I was going to. Instead I'm telling you now.

On my profile page there is a link to my LJ page. That's where I posted it. I know this isn't a chapter and it's against the rules. (SORRY) So I'll delete it after two days. By the way- the rest of the story will be on except for the lemons and limes.

Thank you- everyone. If you can't comment on LJ you can comment here, though I don't know if they'll be deleted along with the chapter... I don't think so...

SO PLEASE **COMMENT/REVIEW!**

Because that's the first lemon I have ever written! And now I have a secret I would like to share with you all-

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 10**

* * *

CHPT: 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Tohno, Tempori and Ren), I just manipulate them.

Dedication: bunni4u

A/N: The battery-charger-plug has been replaced! I got my comp. working!

Sasuke lay on the floor of the living room, having fallen off the couch. His heart beat irregularly and his breath came in short puffs. With a jolt, he recalled his dream and realized just what the dampness of his pants meant.

"Fuck!" He said standing up and pulling at the sticky cloth. _'What was that dream all about! For fucks sake! Naruto wouldn't do that and I certainly wouldn't go along with it! Oh, god. I even ejaculated. Christ! How can somebody have a wet dream about that idiot!' _Sasukegroaned and looked toward the couch. He had probably been lying on his stomach for most of the dream, then flipped over right before he came; leaving the couch clean.

Considering his options, it didn't take long for Sasuke to swiftly walk from the living room to the hall to the bathroom. A towel hanging from the handle of the door (why there?) and the water already hot, Sasuke stripped. He tried to touch himself as little as possible, he felt sick, this had to be sick.

Looking up for no apparent reason, Sasuke watched the steam lift in great spirals. _'I may like Naruto as my rival, as a team mate, but I don't want to have sex with him. I just…_

… _wouldn't be able to bring myself to do that… would I?'_

Swallowing, Naruto stood up and reached for the jewelry box he must have put on the table next to the lamp (I forget, did he put it there? Well, it doesn't matter now, LOL). He flipped open the lid and looked at the contents. After arriving back, Naruto had put the ruby back into the jewelry box.

He still had no idea how Sasuke knew what he knew and how Sasuke had obtained that information but that didn't seem as important now as it had been before. Naruto picked up the ruby and held it in his palm. It didn't seem fair to Naruto that all the stress he'd put under lately all led back to this one object. Naruto thought back to Tohno, to the sheer impossibility of it all and thought for one moment that his life was being turned into some soap-opera, that he was doomed to be cursed by a jewel.

Naruto scoffed. It really wasn't fair. To be stuck in a cabin with the_ 'teme'_ and have strange thoughts, well it had to be the work of some totally abnormal force, right?

Naruto heard the shower turn on and flinched. He couldn't help but realize that if Sasuke was taking a shower, then he was probably naked or was going to be soon. Naruto fell back onto the bed, groaning, things would have been easier, better had he not gone for that long walk… not come across some cursed ruby.

Naruto lifted a hand to his hair and tugged absentmindedly at the blonde hair there. _'Let's think this over. The ruby used to belong to Tohno, who married Ren, who was the son of Tempori. The clothes from Tohno's village didn't seem any recent, so it could be assumed that it happened a long time ago, meaning either Tohno's been dead a long time or He lived a long time. And the ruby… the ruby sucks souls into it to protect its owner, how Sasuke knows that is a mystery. Hell, there's more mystery around Sasuke for a hundred people, why I'm stuck with him all by my lonesome is like torture.'_

'_If I really understood just what Sasuke knows and how he came to know it, than it would be easier. No…_

… _it would be easier if I didn't feel this way about him…_

_(Past)_

_Tohno sat by a small fire in the quiet woods. Thinking to himself of all the things he had come to know… and come to seen…_

_He sat with a journal in his lap. The edges crinkled and torn from the turning of pages again and again. It was a blood red color, a color that Tohno had always liked. Tohno flipped to the back page and began to write, ink flowing smoothly over the surface._

"_Ai, jounetsu, shinjitsu…_

… _yokubou…"_


	11. Explanation

CHPT: 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Tohno, Tempori, and Ren), I just manipulate them.

Dedicated to: SpottedShadow2947 

* * *

Naruto placed the ruby back into the jewelry box and reached for the handle of the drawer, beside the bed. Pulling it open, Naruto placed the box inside, content that, though it wasn't exactly hidden, it was out of view. He was about to shut the drawer when e noticed the sound of crinkling paper. Pushing a few things aside, Naruto pulled a journal of blood-red coloring out and into the light. _'Funny. Sasuke doesn't seem like the diary type.'_ Naruto chuckled, not really believing that the old, worn, book was Sasuke's diary.

Flipping it open, he stared at the scripture that flowed across each and every page, taking in the fact that the words were in no language he himself knew of. Gulping, Naruto leaned back, lying on the bed, and flipped back to the first page. Each journal entry began with a word in kanji, but the rest in a language that definitely wasn't kanji. He would have put the book down, but the smallest part of him decided to stay and stare at the beautiful words. It could have been only a few minutes, or maybe hours, before Naruto saw the slithering of ink as it rearranged itself on the page like magic. Naruto gasped, the lettering was changing in a way it shouldn't, weaving till it lay still, now in the language Naruto knew. Biting his lip, trying to decide whether to read or not, a small part of himself decided yet again to stay.

* * *

_(Journal)_

_Ai,_

_The ruby is just a jewel with incredible power. That is why I leave this, to guide you in its ownership or whatever you are to it. Do not expect a cure, there can be know cure for a disease that doesn't exist. Do not expect a manual on how to harness its power, it can not be done. Finally, do not expect a rulebook of 'does and don't', there are no rules because this is no game. You don't score points and there are no penalties._

_When the ruby came into my possession I did not know of what it was. None knew to tell me what I wanted to know after the first incident._

_Though I felt no sadness or reason to, I visited the grave of my family. The memorials meant nothing to me, the sentiments of people who knew nothing of my family. It was here that the ruby's power took effect. _

_The memorial was close to the village where I had lived… died… just barely outside the walls that cut the village of from the rest of the world… the demons world. It angered me to see their graves, flowers of different types adorning it as though they deserved it. _

_Then the ground trembled slightly, it hardly registered. The tremble grew until I shook where I stood. I wasn't fearful, I wasn't worried. When the leaves blew from the trees as though they'd been ripped away, I came to the conclusion that my anger had awoken, perhaps, a power inside me. As I heard the shouts of people I knew nothing of calmness… of holding back. _

_It was the act of a child that stopped my flow of anger. The boy that, dressed in rags, fell at my feet and looked up at me, not with the terror of my being a demon, but with the innocents and calmness of the young, brought my heart to a registered level… a level of forgiveness and love for the life I now lived. The life owed to the souls of now dead family._

_What is love? _

_-Tohno. _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, many foul words and head banging, later. Drying off and pulling on some clean clothes, he looked in the mirror. _'Uhiha Tohno… a relative…?' _Dragging a hand through his hair, Sasuke left the heavily, tiled, room. Bumping into the walls slightly as he walked, he tried to avoid even glancing at the door to his room.

He probably would've succeeded, had Naruto not walked out, nose buried in a book, and collided straight on with Sasuke.

Naruto groaned. Somehow, he found himself straddling Sasuke's hips, head buried in the joint of his neck and shoulder, and Sasuke's hands on his waist from trying to catch him. It was like he'd just taken a nose dive out of nowhere and Sasuke happened to be a soft landing, under the tense muscles that is. Naruto took a deep breath, bring with it the sent of shampoo and, over all, Sasuke.

Naruto bolted upright, sending the journal flying from his hand, and unintentionally thrusting his hips against the other's. On reaction alone, Sasuke flipped them over until he was on top, staring into the blue eyes beneath him. "**Don't** do that." He ground out, harshly before standing up and continuing down the hall.

Naruto stared at the retreating form. _'What's eating him?' _He thought, sitting up and reaching for the journal that had skidded across the hall.

'_Should I tell him about the 'magical journal of doomed clarity'…' _There was a thud as the sound of Sasuke throwing himself atop the couch. _'… or maybe not…'_ Glancing at the window, Naruto realized he'd lost track of all time since he'd arrived. Naruto turned, gripping the journal tightly, and walked into Sasuke's bedroom. Falling on top of the covers where he'd been moaning in ecstasy only a few hours ago, Naruto forced himself to put the journal away and forced himself to close his eyes.

'_It can't last forever… _

… _it **can't**…' _


	12. Chapter 10

CHPT: 12

Dedicated to: PoisonAndCinderella

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Tohno, Tempori, and Ren), I just manipulate them.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, thumping a fist against the wood, chin to his chest. After banging his fist for so long, he leaned back quickly, nearly tipping over. Gripping the side tightly and finally growing fed up with doing nothing, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the hallway, heading for his bedroom.

Stopping just outside, Sasuke slid his hand over the wood of the door, watching the light slip out from under the door. Sighing, Sasuke turned around and slid down against the wood. Breathing heavily, he watched the shadows of his fingertips trail across the floor

_'I can't take this… Naruto… bumping into me and falling on top of me until he straddles my hips. That dream… I don't… get it… Why him? Sure, he's the closest person to me, but still, he's a guy and we're hardly friends. He's an idiot, always rushes into things without thinking about the consequences or what might happen if he doesn't listen. He speaks out to the Hokage, with little respect. He… is okay when it comes to ninjutsu… I guess…'_

Swallowing, Sasuke tilted his head back, bumping it against the surface of the door. _'Not to mention that nobody… nobody would be okay with hearing that Uchiha Sasuke might be a fag.'_

* * *

Naruto flipped to the next journal entry, content to just read. He did, however, look up a couple times on the instinct of having thought he'd heard something. Gripping the side of the journal as he looked down again, Naruto watched as the ink swirled, dancing across the page before it settled into the familiar pattern that he could easily read.

* * *

_Hakai,_

_Today I walked across the Spirit Bridge. The demon world isn't quite as different as I imagined it would be. They perform ceremonies and have laws and royalty type figures. The Spirit Bridge is a bridge that they believe to hold the key to life and death, it's really very interesting. They aren't like wild animals that live in caves and eat other wild animals, well, not all of them anyways. Maybe if I stand on it long enough I'll be able to understand a little more of this world… this world that reminds me of a reflection of my own…_

_… but I can't stand on it, because the ruby, brought the bridge down… I don't think the ruby wanted me to be so close to the key of life and death…_

_What is destruction?_

_

* * *

_

Naruto frowned at the last part. He seemed to end every single entry with a question, for what purpose? Naruto looked up again, there it was, a faint 'thump' sound of something against wood; apparently the wood of the door because that's where the sounds seemed to be coming from time and again.

And as curiosity often gets the better of one, Naruto stood and walked towards the door, listening to the sounds of breathing emitting from the other side. Naruto felt as though he'd just been gripped tightly 'round his heart. In one movement, Naruto swiftly pulled the door open and a certain raven haired teen, fell back, almost gracefully, until his head hit the floor gently and his eyes met the blue of Naruto's.

"Naruto," said Sasuke, not yet moving, merely acknowledging the boy above him.

"Sasuke?" The pitch of Naruto's voice heightened, showing the question within the returned acknowledgement.

Sasuke took a deep breath and sat up, then pushed himself to his feet. It felt strange… being close to someone that you'd dreamed of so intimately, but know that even talking to him of your own will was considered abnormal.

"Sasuke… you okay?" Naruto asked attentively, feeling that anything may set Sasuke off.

"I think…" Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"… that we should talk about what we know, about the ruby…"

* * *

(You all wish they were going to talk about their FEELINGS!)

"We know that… well we don't really know anything!" Concluded Naruto, who lay on the floor being extremely helpful, not.

"That's wonderful, but seriously," Sasuke said, being patient with the already bored blonde. "Just what do we know?"

"We know that Tohno- is some how related to you… the ruby is cursed… and we can't leave…"

Sasuke's face fell, "Yeah, I realize that, but maybe we could do _something _to try and get out of here!"

Naruto turned to him. "What do you know, about this I mean?"

Sasuke leaned forward, "Once you've finished that _journal_ you'll know about as much as I do."

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 13**

* * *

CHPT: 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Tohno, Tempori, and Ren), I just manipulate them.

AN: If you hate me for not updating, I understand. I'm sooooo sorry!!! (cries)

_/Kyuubi talk/_

* * *

Sasuke leaned forward, "Once you've finished that _journal_ you'll know about as much as I do."

Naruto's expression went from bored, to frustrated, to shocked and right to anger in less than five minutes of their conversation. "Of course, of course you couldn't _possible_ be honest with me! Unbelievable! You are the most unreasonable bastard ever! Ever since you left and I _dragged_ back, god forbid you ever… why can't you treat me like your equal?! Were stuck together, can't you at least be honest?!" Naruto stood up and shook his head, looking down at Sasuke who sat on the couch.

Sasuke felt swarmed and burdened with feelings. Feelings of what had happened when he'd left, and when he'd been returned. Feelings of what Naruto had meant to him. Feelings of lust and anger at the look of betrayal and pout on Naruto's face.

"I don't have to tell you everything." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at Naruto.

"I'm the one with the cursed ruby! I'm the one that knows about demons! I-"

"What do you know about demons that I wouldn't know from Tohno and the journal?!" Sasuke was angry now, but he didn't yet stand up, he would only feel cornered by Naruto's great shoulder and the few inches taller he was.

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly took a step back. Sasuke frowned at the worried look that crept onto Naruto's face as he backed off. Something was wrong with him.

_/Way to go kit, tell the little bitch all about me. I'm sure he'll take it swimmingly_

Naruto grimaced and walked off, using the silence to concentrate on the old fox. _'I wasn't going to tell him, well not on purpose…' _

_/What's the difference if you do it on accident or not? He'll still be angry, scared maybe. You could tell him to behave like a good little-/_

"Naruto?" Sasuke stood up and walked over to the blond, he seemed a bit deep in thought, eyes staring at the floor. Sasuke could feel a strange sense of chakra ebbing from him. Before he could think better of it he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's head snapped up and he blinked the red from his eyes and the demons chakra from his aura. Separating himself from the kitsune he turned to the other.

Naruto knew Sasuke saw the change in demeanor as the colors of his eyes flickered back to blue. They hadn't been completely red, but had formed a dark purple. He had known that his team would find out somehow. He had known Sasuke would want some explanation as to all of his chakra, but somehow he'd never quite known if that day would involve him or not. Surely an older ninja could accidentally let slip, an upset parent could scream it, he could die and the Kyuubi would be dead and everyone would celebrate.

He didn't think anger and frustration would give him away. He was used to not even thinking about it, let alone say it.

There had been times, few and far between, when he had contacted the old fox. At times he felt disturbed by what he would learn, but he'd matured and realized that the demon wouldn't, _couldn't_ really, change his way of thinking. The demon had his mind set on either everyone else's pain and death, and his own thoughts of domination and "rutting". It took awhile to get used to having a monsters insight within his own, but he'd managed.

And now he was going to throw it all away because Sasuke got him a little mad? He was going to tell his best friend that he was the container for Kyuubi no youko and he knew a hell of a lot about demons?

Of course Sasuke wasn't blind, he knew there had to be more to all the glares Naruto got but the blonde never seemed fazed, and Sakura never mentioned it so…

And Sasuke remembered talking to Shikamaru once, hearing him sigh and say "tell Naruto I hope his birthday goes… without incident and to have a good one." Asking what he meant he saw the brunette frown.

"You really don't know much about your friend, do you?"

* * *

_"Hey! Shika-kun! What the hell? You can't just ditch everyone like that." Shikamaru looked up to see a blonde frantically rushing towards him._

_"I wasn't ditching, I was walking ahead, besides, even you aren't in the mood to celebrate your birthday are you?"_

_The blonde frowned, running a hand through his hair. "It's kind of hard to celebrate a birthday when people are mourning for the fourth."_

_"It isn't your fault, no matter what they say." The blonde turned quickly, blue eyes widening. "I know, Naruto, I **know**."_

_"But…"_

_"You have incredible healing abilities, a massive amount of chakra, people generally make a rule of hating you, and even worse on your birthday, those aren't scars on your cheeks are they? And I've seen the seal, Naruto, I **know**." Shikamaru looked at the desperation in Naruto's eyes._

_"Then why haven't you left me?" Naruto's voice wavered._

_"Because you're my friend and because you're you. Just you._

_Happy birthday Naruto."_

* * *

"We have to get out of here."

* * *

"Ugh! That was the worse mission ever, being a medi-nin on A ranked missions is killer, but B ranked aren't all that fun either. Hmm… Shika? What's wrong?" Sakura watched as the jounin approached quickly, avoiding her eyes.

"Hokage-sama requests you immediately."

Sakura would have had to report anyways because of the seriousness of the mission she'd been on and the extent of the injuries. To be requested meant she was needed immediately.

She set off with Shikamaru, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She was low on chakra and covered in mud, but she didn't slow from her normal speed. As the rooftop that held the Hokage appeared, Sakura jumped through the window, followed steadily by Shikamaru who was trying to appear as though he was doing anything but rushing. This only worried Sakura more.

"Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura reporting." Sakura stepped towards the desk, she realized that there were several others gathered. Both Hyuuga Neji and Hinata were there, Kakashi and Iruka-sensei, and surprisingly enough, Moegi.

"Sakura, unfortunately I have to inform you that we've… _misplaced_ your teammates." Tsunade laced her fingers together and looked at the teen.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto? So they're missing?! Were they on a mission or-"

"That's just it," Iruka interrupted the woman, "They disappeared from Konoha and not while on a mission. There's no way of knowing where they went or why. They could even have been taken by Akatsuki," Iruka added darkly.

"And-"

"And the Hyuugas are going to help you search for them, Kakashi and Iruka's unique fighting abilities will come in handy if there's a battle, and Moegi is gifted in tracking."

"Comes from my chasing after Konohamaru, but more importantly," Moegi turned to her old sensei, "you can fight, Iruka-sensei?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive (and kickin'). I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I guess I felt I couldn't salvage some of the more twisted plot. I really hope to continue.

You guys are the best.

Read my original fiction (there's a link in my profile) please.

And as an author I am human so I still screw up. I'll update again…

-Alika613


	13. Chapter 11 Ai

CHPT: 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Tohno, Tempori, and Ren), I just manipulate them.

AN: If you hate me for not updating, I understand. I'm sooooo sorry!!! (cries)

_/Kyuubi talk/_

* * *

Sasuke leaned forward, "Once you've finished that _journal_ you'll know about as much as I do."

Naruto's expression went from bored, to frustrated, to shocked and right to anger in less than five minutes of their conversation. "Of course, of course you couldn't _possible_ be honest with me! Unbelievable! You are the most unreasonable bastard ever! Ever since you left and I _dragged_ back, god forbid you ever… why can't you treat me like your equal?! Were stuck together, can't you at least be honest?!" Naruto stood up and shook his head, looking down at Sasuke who sat on the couch.

Sasuke felt swarmed and burdened with feelings. Feelings of what had happened when he'd left, and when he'd been returned. Feelings of what Naruto had meant to him. Feelings of lust and anger at the look of betrayal and pout on Naruto's face.

"I don't have to tell you everything." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at Naruto.

"I'm the one with the cursed ruby! I'm the one that knows about demons! I-"

"What do you know about demons that I wouldn't know from Tohno and the journal?!" Sasuke was angry now, but he didn't yet stand up, he would only feel cornered by Naruto's great shoulder and the few inches taller he was.

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly took a step back. Sasuke frowned at the worried look that crept onto Naruto's face as he backed off. Something was wrong with him.

_/Way to go kit, tell the little bitch all about me. I'm sure he'll take it swimmingly_

Naruto grimaced and walked off, using the silence to concentrate on the old fox. _'I wasn't going to tell him, well not on purpose…' _

_/What's the difference if you do it on accident or not? He'll still be angry, scared maybe. You could tell him to behave like a good little-/_

"Naruto?" Sasuke stood up and walked over to the blond, he seemed a bit deep in thought, eyes staring at the floor. Sasuke could feel a strange sense of chakra ebbing from him. Before he could think better of it he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's head snapped up and he blinked the red from his eyes and the demons chakra from his aura. Separating himself from the kitsune he turned to the other.

Naruto knew Sasuke saw the change in demeanor as the colors of his eyes flickered back to blue. They hadn't been completely red, but had formed a dark purple. He had known that his team would find out somehow. He had known Sasuke would want some explanation as to all of his chakra, but somehow he'd never quite known if that day would involve him or not. Surely an older ninja could accidentally let slip, an upset parent could scream it, he could die and the Kyuubi would be dead and everyone would celebrate.

He didn't think anger and frustration would give him away. He was used to not even thinking about it, let alone say it.

There had been times, few and far between, when he had contacted the old fox. At times he felt disturbed by what he would learn, but he'd matured and realized that the demon wouldn't, _couldn't_ really, change his way of thinking. The demon had his mind set on either everyone else's pain and death, and his own thoughts of domination and "rutting". It took awhile to get used to having a monsters insight within his own, but he'd managed.

And now he was going to throw it all away because Sasuke got him a little mad? He was going to tell his best friend that he was the container for Kyuubi no youko and he knew a hell of a lot about demons?

Of course Sasuke wasn't blind, he knew there had to be more to all the glares Naruto got but the blonde never seemed fazed, and Sakura never mentioned it so…

And Sasuke remembered talking to Shikamaru once, hearing him sigh and say "tell Naruto I hope his birthday goes… without incident and to have a good one." Asking what he meant he saw the brunette frown.

"You really don't know much about your friend, do you?"

* * *

_"Hey! Shika-kun! What the hell? You can't just ditch everyone like that." Shikamaru looked up to see a blonde frantically rushing towards him._

_"I wasn't ditching, I was walking ahead, besides, even you aren't in the mood to celebrate your birthday are you?"_

_The blonde frowned, running a hand through his hair. "It's kind of hard to celebrate a birthday when people are mourning for the fourth."_

_"It isn't your fault, no matter what they say." The blonde turned quickly, blue eyes widening. "I know, Naruto, I **know**."_

_"But…"_

_"You have incredible healing abilities, a massive amount of chakra, people generally make a rule of hating you, and even worse on your birthday, those aren't scars on your cheeks are they? And I've seen the seal, Naruto, I **know**." Shikamaru looked at the desperation in Naruto's eyes._

_"Then why haven't you left me?" Naruto's voice wavered._

_"Because you're my friend and because you're you. Just you._

_Happy birthday Naruto."_

* * *

"We have to get out of here."

* * *

"Ugh! That was the worse mission ever, being a medi-nin on A ranked missions is killer, but B ranked aren't all that fun either. Hmm… Shika? What's wrong?" Sakura watched as the jounin approached quickly, avoiding her eyes.

"Hokage-sama requests you immediately."

Sakura would have had to report anyways because of the seriousness of the mission she'd been on and the extent of the injuries. To be requested meant she was needed immediately.

She set off with Shikamaru, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She was low on chakra and covered in mud, but she didn't slow from her normal speed. As the rooftop that held the Hokage appeared, Sakura jumped through the window, followed steadily by Shikamaru who was trying to appear as though he was doing anything but rushing. This only worried Sakura more.

"Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura reporting." Sakura stepped towards the desk, she realized that there were several others gathered. Both Hyuuga Neji and Hinata were there, Kakashi and Iruka-sensei, and surprisingly enough, Moegi.

"Sakura, unfortunately I have to inform you that we've… _misplaced_ your teammates." Tsunade laced her fingers together and looked at the teen.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto? So they're missing?! Were they on a mission or-"

"That's just it," Iruka interrupted the woman, "They disappeared from Konoha and not while on a mission. There's no way of knowing where they went or why. They could even have been taken by Akatsuki," Iruka added darkly.

"And-"

"And the Hyuugas are going to help you search for them, Kakashi and Iruka's unique fighting abilities will come in handy if there's a battle, and Moegi is gifted in tracking."

"Comes from my chasing after Konohamaru, but more importantly," Moegi turned to her old sensei, "you can fight, Iruka-sensei?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive (and kickin'). I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I guess I felt I couldn't salvage some of the more twisted plot. I really hope to continue.

You guys are the best.

Read my original fiction (there's a link in my profile) please.

And as an author I am human so I still screw up. I'll update again…

-Alika613


	14. Chapter 12 Hakai

CHPT 14

Moegi had gathered her necessary equipment and was ready to go in minutes. She wasn't too fond of this mission, and her scowl was evident on her face. She couldn't help but keep close watch on her comrades; after all, these were people she'd never been on a mission with before.

She knew of the Hyuuga's Byakugan and was able to deduce how well they'd probably fare in a match. Hatake Kakashi could handle himself, and a few others in case of an emergency. Haruno Sakura would never give in and if the need arose she would certainly be able to sustain the injured into a still living state. It was Iruka she really had her eye on. She knew of what happened during the fight between him and Mizuki, Konohamaru really couldn't be swayed from stealing a copy of the report years later, and knew that there was a reason he was the oldest chuunin. He apparently wasn't much of a fighter…

Right?

Sakura had taken a shower in less than five minutes, changed her clothes, and packed new medical supplies- including soldier pills. Knowing that she had to take a pill to handle whatever dangers they might come across didn't help to calm herself. She was itching to break the order of their group and rush ahead to Neji and ask what he saw through his eyes, but there were several reasons not to. One being, breaking order to ask about something that you'd be told about if it was important was not a way to keep the team strong. Breaking order was worrying and annoying and _dangerous._

So she opted for keeping a keen eye on her team. With Neji and Hinata in the front she could hardly know exactly what they were doing, but for the sake of thought she was pretty sure they weren't talking. Though Hinata had outgrown her infatuation, she still acted so serious when Naruto's well being was concerned and Neji was hardly a talker.

She was the one most to the left, Iruka being between her and Kakashi and father back. From what she could see of Kakashi, his natural eye mainly, he seemed made of stone. He could have been frowning, she wasn't sure exactly.

Glancing over her should she saw Iruka rubbing his fingers over the palm of his hand and grimacing slightly. Looking back and forth again to make sure she wasn't going to run into anything, she saw Iruka glance at her and smile reassuringly. She returned the favor.

Farther back and bringing up the rear was Moegi. It had been a while since she'd really seen the girl so she was a little surprised at closer inspection. Moegi had started to die dark red streaks in her hair and the pigtails had grown in length. They looked a bit like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu hair, though her pigtails were thicker, more layered, and only reached her shoulder blades. She was fifteen and had filled out in the T&A region. Her outfit consisted of a skirt that slit at the sides up to her thighs, and her top was mesh from the crest of her breasts up, and blood red silk down. Her eyes kept glancing from the ground, ahead, and to Iruka, who she was keenly watching.

Sakura looked up ahead. Even she had to wonder if two Hyuuga's, an ex-anbu, a young teen tracker, a medi-nin and…

A _schoolteacher _could do it.

Neji kept his eyes glued ahead. It didn't help him knowing that he'd never fought alongside two of their companions, two that he wasn't even sure weren't just fillers. It was Hinata though that he was worried about. Not because she was weak, but because she was most likely to sacrifice herself, though she probably shared that position with Iruka-sensei.

He also had to worry himself with Sakura. She was a quality medi-nin, sure, but she certainly wasn't quantity, and on a mission that could involve Akatsuki…

Then again Naruto and Sasuke could just be lost, yeah right.

And when he thought about it, he already knew Kakashi's sharingan had nothing on Itachi's, and if Sasuke was too blinded by anger he would be easy prey.

The Moegi girl he had no idea, anything more than 'she's good at tracking' was merely speculation. He hoped she spent more time training than on her hair, he thought disdainfully, staring at her streaked pigtails. He was also curious over why she insisted remaining in the back, claiming it was where she did her best work. He snorted and thought of Iruka.

During the meeting he'd sensed that Iruka was trying to discreetly pull chakra away from body parts that could do without, tissue that would last for a while, crevices where unused chakra gathered and stored. He had even begun to concentrate it to his palms, and Neji was glad that his old sensei seemed to have perfect chakra control. His worry eased a little.

He finally looked away and glanced at Hinata, a person he'd grown surprisingly close with. She had hardened her features, and the only thing that gave her away was her eyes.

As white as they were they still looked scared with worry.

Hinata knew to hide her emotion, something that had taken her a while to accomplish, but had seemingly paid off. Her eyes didn't tear and her breath didn't hitch, but she was worried, so worried. She didn't love him anymore, well, she loved him, but she wasn't _in _love with him. Her admiration had remained, but her love interest had changed drastically and it was Neji she focused on. There was no twisted incest between them, just haunting love.

But she still needed Naruto to be alright, to be safe.

Even if she had to sacrifice herself.

Strategically thinking, everyone on this mission was chosen for a reason, but she was sure that they didn't _really _need _two_ Hyuuga's, and for the sake of the mission they needed Neji, not her.

And they needed Sakura, and Moegi if she was really a good tracker like the Hokage had said, and they needed Kakashi-sensei.

Unless Iruka had some wild technique, then they were just extras, spares, fillers…

She really hoped Iruka-sensei had something up his sleeve.

Kakashi reminded himself to focus on the mission and nothing but. He had a bad feeling about this. The chances of them _both _going missing? Well, Sasuke wasn't that irresponsible, though at times he really didn't seem to care, and Naruto had trained with Jiraiya, he knew that straying to far from home would have him declared a missing-nin…

And if the Kyuubi's container was declared missing-nin, people would go into a panic. Even if the chance the seal had broken was minimal, the council would have insisted on sending anbu after him. Naruto knew too well that his "get out of trouble with the council free" cards were getting low. Two of the legendary sannins, a few geniuses, most of the younger ninjas, and even a few council members children were very much protective and friendly with him, but a missing nine tailed demon fox? No way would that slide.

If they'd been abducted by Sound? No freakin' clue.

Akatsuki? They probably wouldn't need or want Sasuke; he'd be dead or left behind. If they got their hands on Naruto they would have already started trying to extract the Kyuubi- and the monster would have no problem with that.

And if they'd just- disappeared?

Died?

And what the hell was with their team anyways? A Hyuuga here, a Hyuuga there, a tired medi-nin, a tracker who had never fought alongside any of them, and a schoolteacher who considered Naruto to be his son, DNA not withstanding.

What the hell was this team designed to do?

Iruka knew why he'd been chosen, and knew that everyone else _wanted_ to know. It was simple. If it was Orochimaru's doing than Iruka was wanted because he had once been his student. Their _conflict _was distracting.

The fact that he had been on a genin team with Anko and Hayate, with Orochimaru as their sensei, was seemingly unknown by even those that knew Iruka well. If Orochimaru was up to no good, then the 'teacher student' reunion would by them time and distraction. Not to mention, as upsetting as it was, Iruka had a good take on his strategy.

If it was Akatsuki, Iruka's chains would fight well against anyone that was **not **wielding a chakra sucking sword or a copying eye.

He was also chosen because on teams where the mortality rate could be high, it was best to have ninjas who weren't too concerned with their own lives, and in a worse case scenario, Hinata and himself could be sacrificed for the sake of the mission, he knew it and she knew it.

And Tsunade was hoping that Iruka would use his more secretive technique, live, and would prove himself higher than chuunin level so she could just declare him jounin and move on.

Iruka was sure he seemed the most out of place, but he didn't appreciate the calculating looks.

He was just as uncomfortable with his teammates already

CHPT 14

Moegi had gathered her necessary equipment and was ready to go in minutes. She wasn't too fond of this mission, and her scowl was evident on her face. She couldn't help but keep close watch on her comrades; after all, these were people she'd never been on a mission with before.

She knew of the Hyuuga's Byakugan and was able to deduce how well they'd probably fare in a match. Hatake Kakashi could handle himself, and a few others in case of an emergency. Haruno Sakura would never give in and if the need arose she would certainly be able to sustain the injured into a still living state. It was Iruka she really had her eye on. She knew of what happened during the fight between him and Mizuki, Konohamaru really couldn't be swayed from stealing a copy of the report years later, and knew that there was a reason he was the oldest chuunin. He apparently wasn't much of a fighter…

Right?

Sakura had taken a shower in less than five minutes, changed her clothes, and packed new medical supplies- including soldier pills. Knowing that she had to take a pill to handle whatever dangers they might come across didn't help to calm herself. She was itching to break the order of their group and rush ahead to Neji and ask what he saw through his eyes, but there were several reasons not to. One being, breaking order to ask about something that you'd be told about if it was important was not a way to keep the team strong. Breaking order was worrying and annoying and _dangerous._

So she opted for keeping a keen eye on her team. With Neji and Hinata in the front she could hardly know exactly what they were doing, but for the sake of thought she was pretty sure they weren't talking. Though Hinata had outgrown her infatuation, she still acted so serious when Naruto's well being was concerned and Neji was hardly a talker.

She was the one most to the left, Iruka being between her and Kakashi and father back. From what she could see of Kakashi, his natural eye mainly, he seemed made of stone. He could have been frowning, she wasn't sure exactly.

Glancing over her should she saw Iruka rubbing his fingers over the palm of his hand and grimacing slightly. Looking back and forth again to make sure she wasn't going to run into anything, she saw Iruka glance at her and smile reassuringly. She returned the favor.

Farther back and bringing up the rear was Moegi. It had been a while since she'd really seen the girl so she was a little surprised at closer inspection. Moegi had started to die dark red streaks in her hair and the pigtails had grown in length. They looked a bit like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu hair, though her pigtails were thicker, more layered, and only reached her shoulder blades. She was fifteen and had filled out in the T&A region. Her outfit consisted of a skirt that slit at the sides up to her thighs, and her top was mesh from the crest of her breasts up, and blood red silk down. Her eyes kept glancing from the ground, ahead, and to Iruka, who she was keenly watching.

Sakura looked up ahead. Even she had to wonder if two Hyuuga's, an ex-anbu, a young teen tracker, a medi-nin and…

A _schoolteacher _could do it.

Neji kept his eyes glued ahead. It didn't help him knowing that he'd never fought alongside two of their companions, two that he wasn't even sure weren't just fillers. It was Hinata though that he was worried about. Not because she was weak, but because she was most likely to sacrifice herself, though she probably shared that position with Iruka-sensei.

He also had to worry himself with Sakura. She was a quality medi-nin, sure, but she certainly wasn't quantity, and on a mission that could involve Akatsuki…

Then again Naruto and Sasuke could just be lost, yeah right.

And when he thought about it, he already knew Kakashi's sharingan had nothing on Itachi's, and if Sasuke was too blinded by anger he would be easy prey.

The Moegi girl he had no idea, anything more than 'she's good at tracking' was merely speculation. He hoped she spent more time training than on her hair, he thought disdainfully, staring at her streaked pigtails. He was also curious over why she insisted remaining in the back, claiming it was where she did her best work. He snorted and thought of Iruka.

During the meeting he'd sensed that Iruka was trying to discreetly pull chakra away from body parts that could do without, tissue that would last for a while, crevices where unused chakra gathered and stored. He had even begun to concentrate it to his palms, and Neji was glad that his old sensei seemed to have perfect chakra control. His worry eased a little.

He finally looked away and glanced at Hinata, a person he'd grown surprisingly close with. She had hardened her features, and the only thing that gave her away was her eyes.

As white as they were they still looked scared with worry.

Hinata knew to hide her emotion, something that had taken her a while to accomplish, but had seemingly paid off. Her eyes didn't tear and her breath didn't hitch, but she was worried, so worried. She didn't love him anymore, well, she loved him, but she wasn't _in _love with him. Her admiration had remained, but her love interest had changed drastically and it was Neji she focused on. There was no twisted incest between them, just haunting love.

But she still needed Naruto to be alright, to be safe.

Even if she had to sacrifice herself.

Strategically thinking, everyone on this mission was chosen for a reason, but she was sure that they didn't _really _need _two_ Hyuuga's, and for the sake of the mission they needed Neji, not her.

And they needed Sakura, and Moegi if she was really a good tracker like the Hokage had said, and they needed Kakashi-sensei.

Unless Iruka had some wild technique, then they were just extras, spares, fillers…

She really hoped Iruka-sensei had something up his sleeve.

Kakashi reminded himself to focus on the mission and nothing but. He had a bad feeling about this. The chances of them _both _going missing? Well, Sasuke wasn't that irresponsible, though at times he really didn't seem to care, and Naruto had trained with Jiraiya, he knew that straying to far from home would have him declared a missing-nin…

And if the Kyuubi's container was declared missing-nin, people would go into a panic. Even if the chance the seal had broken was minimal, the council would have insisted on sending anbu after him. Naruto knew too well that his "get out of trouble with the council free" cards were getting low. Two of the legendary sannins, a few geniuses, most of the younger ninjas, and even a few council members children were very much protective and friendly with him, but a missing nine tailed demon fox? No way would that slide.

If they'd been abducted by Sound? No freakin' clue.

Akatsuki? They probably wouldn't need or want Sasuke; he'd be dead or left behind. If they got their hands on Naruto they would have already started trying to extract the Kyuubi- and the monster would have no problem with that.

And if they'd just- disappeared?

Died?

And what the hell was with their team anyways? A Hyuuga here, a Hyuuga there, a tired medi-nin, a tracker who had never fought alongside any of them, and a schoolteacher who considered Naruto to be his son, DNA not withstanding.

What the hell was this team designed to do?

Iruka knew why he'd been chosen, and knew that everyone else _wanted_ to know. It was simple. If it was Orochimaru's doing than Iruka was wanted because he had once been his student. Their _conflict _was distracting.

The fact that he had been on a genin team with Anko and Hayate, with Orochimaru as their sensei, was seemingly unknown by even those that knew Iruka well. If Orochimaru was up to no good, then the 'teacher student' reunion would by them time and distraction. Not to mention, as upsetting as it was, Iruka had a good take on his strategy.

If it was Akatsuki, Iruka's chains would fight well against anyone that was **not **wielding a chakra sucking sword or a copying eye.

He was also chosen because on teams where the mortality rate could be high, it was best to have ninjas who weren't too concerned with their own lives, and in a worse case scenario, Hinata and himself could be sacrificed for the sake of the mission, he knew it and she knew it.

And Tsunade was hoping that Iruka would use his more secretive technique, live, and would prove himself higher than chuunin level so she could just declare him jounin and move on.

Iruka was sure he seemed the most out of place, but he didn't appreciate the calculating looks.

He was just as uncomfortable with his teammates already


	15. Chapter 13

CHPT: 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Tohno, Tempori, and Ren), I just manipulate them.

AN: If you hate me for not updating, I understand. I'm sooooo sorry!!! (cries)

/Kyuubi talk/

* * *

"We have to get out of here," Naruto said, looking to Sasuke.

"Excellent idea! Why didn't I think of that?!" Sasuke voice neared a growl at the notion that he could have overlooked a way out.

It simply seemed impossible. Sasuke had been trying, for the longest time, to access his chakra. The feeling was worse than any pain, the feeling of being empty of power. Not being able to detect even a trace of it coursing through his veins. Ninja, with the exception of those like Rock Lee, grew attached to feeling that chakra, and not being able to sense it at all was like being stripped of something key. It was like a citizen, somebody who wasn't a ninja, losing their sight, or hearing. It made you feel weak.

Naruto that there wasn't much chance for them to get out, and while he hadn't tried to before, he now realized that he couldn't feel his… human chakra. He had always tried to stop the flow of the Kyuubi's chakra from mixing with his own. Even though they were separate, there were instances where he was influenced by the demon. Nothing extreme, but one second everything was fine, and the next, he was sensitive to a woman's blood, he was upset, then he was growling. They weren't all bad, there were times where he purred, not like a cat, but like some great monster with a deep throat.

Yet he had still grown accustomed to the foxes chakra, it was always there, whether he liked it or not. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra. It was dormant, he probably couldn't even access it, and whether he'd be in a state to control it, once it was accessed, was unlikely.

/That could almost work…/ the Kyuubi mused, the door between their minds opened when Naruto subconsciously allowed him to hear his thoughts.

It wasn't hard to block him out, and it wasn't hard to stop the Kyuubi from listening, it wasn't about turning on or off a switch. It was just that if you weren't paying attention he might surface, not so much, just a whisper of what the fox said could be heard, and vice versa, the Kyuubi only heard a whisper of Naruto's thoughts.

'It won't work?'

/Hmm, you probably can't access my chakra in your current state, though if you were to try to access a tail you would probably manage to force some chakra, but what are you going to do? Blindfold the Uchiha bitch while you force my chakra out?/

Naruto didn't even notice the Kyuubi's endearing name for his teammate, what did stand out was the tail. Naruto could access enough of the Kyuubi's chakra to form a tail, he could even manage up to three tails, the problem was that the more chakra he access, or tried to, the more he became like the Kyuubi, even after he was done. Some part of him and the Kyuubi morphed. There would be the insane confusion between terms like lover and mate, woman and bitch, child and kit.

Then a thought occurred to Naruto.

_'You seem very calm about this…'_

_/…/_

_'What? Nothing to say?'_

_/Idiot, I'm a demon, I'm not worried by some demonic chakra and some seals, I'm more worried about you and your stupidity getting us killed_

_'You know something, don't you?!'_

_/Figures, you have a demonic problem and completely overlook me. I know several legends and myths about the ruby, and even tales about the mysterious Tohno. I'm a demon, why wouldn't I know?/_

Naruto growled, trying not to alert Sasuke too much though.

_'You didn't say anything?'_

_/Apparently./_

_'Congratulations, now's your chance.'_

_/There's a rural myth that states that a demon once fell in love with a Goddess, devastated by the separation, she took her own life. As it goes, blood fell from the skies from summer until winter, the angry chakra in the blood spread death and misery. When winter came, the blood started to freeze and the chakra left, one single drop of blood was left cursed though. Supposedly this blood makes up rubies, but don't pay it too much mind, when people can find reason they make them up_

_'You know Tohno?'_

The Kyuubi sighed, and Naruto closed his eyes, pretending to think he ran along the wet corridor to the Kyuubi's den like cage. _After the War of the Last, Tohno became a short lived ruler of the demons of sun, unfortunately he died, much to the fortune of the night demons_

_'What?'_

_/Sun demons are classified as either in favor of humans, a natural world, or not nocturnal. Being a Fox demon, I'm of the night. They say…/_

_'What's wrong?'_

_/Our conversation has opened a barrier, I can feel the interpretations of your chakra…/_

_'Again, what?'_

_/Naruto, those humans you surround yourself with are close. Even that insufferably late teacher and disgustingly loveable one are close_

"Kakashi-sensei! Iruka!" Naruto's head snapped up, in the second he left the Kyuubi their bond had broken and Naruto had separated from him, unable to hear the snide remarks the demon had for the teachers.

"What?" Sasuke didn't quite seem startled, but rather shocked at Naruto's outburst, some small part of him reminded him that Naruto never could stay quiet for long.

"He isn't lying, they are coming!"

Sasuke was almost too shocked to notice Naruto mention a third party, almost but not quite.


	16. Chapter 14

CHPT: 16

Disclaimer: You know I own nothing but Tohno, Tempori, and Ren.

Dedicated to all of the people that read this with an open mind.

'_Thoughts'_

/_Kyuubi thoughts_/

* * *

"What the…?" Virtually everyone on the mission was thinking along the same lines.

"Why can I sense chakra, but there doesn't seem to be anything around, or even living to control it?" Iruka hoped, slightly, that he was having a "chunin" moment, and the others could sense what was going on up ahead.

"Holy fucking mother of Kami…"

* * *

"How do figure **anybody **at all even knows we're missing, not to mention knows where to find us!" Though Sasuke honestly wanted to know where Naruto got this sudden bout of knowledge, he was too angry to ask, it was more of an angry sentence with no room to answer.

Naruto didn't have a way of answering that one, "I just do, okay?"

"No! It's not okay! You complain about me not telling you anything, but you've been hiding away reading that diary and not even mentioning unless you want to yell at me! We haven't even talked since we got here!"

"Funny Sasuke, you didn't strike me as the talking type!"

"And you never seemed to me as the lying type. You don't think I'm that stupid do you? You've always been thick, but I thought maybe you'd realized that you weren't acting enough of yourself to fool me! Maybe you haven't noticed how protective you are of that ruby, how you look when you read that journal, you **have** to hiding something…

"You, Naruto, would never be that obsessed with anything, especially when you have the attention span of a brick wall."

Naruto didn't really mean to say the next words out loud.

"At least I never tried to kill my best friend, join an insanely evil man's battle for world dominance, and break everybody's hearts. I would never do that to **my friends!**"

Sasuke didn't seem to react, but when you knew him as well as Naruto did, then you knew his lack of reaction, was indeed the very reaction he feared. "I came back didn't I." Somehow, it didn't sound like a question.

/_Hardly think that counts considering-_/

"You mean you stuck around _after_ I dragged your ass back here, and even then I know you think about leaving all over again!" Naruto growled, something predatorily territorial.

"How did you do it anyways? Manage to get me back? Magic? You know maybe I'd want to stick around a little more if you had answered me that _any _number of times I asked. You try to act like it never happened, why would I stay? How did you do it?"

"What does it matter? You think it makes a difference how?" Naruto stepped away, he didn't think he could be guilted into admitting the Kyuubi, but it couldn't hurt to be careful.

Sasuke ignored the question, truly it irritated him how Naruto had some how taken him, somehow. "If I'm so fucking evil, then why didn't you just leave me be?!"

"Because I fucking loved you, you stupid, arrogant, cold hearted bitch! Because unlike _all _the people that gave up on you, I cared, everything I ever did while you were gone was for you! How, you ask? I got fucking lucky, I got a little bit of help, and even though it would've saved a lot of time, effort, and pain on my side, I didn't kill you like the anbu-nins were advised to… so…

If you think I didn't or don't care, then you read me all wrong, the why is more important than the how- any day of the week…"

There was a pause, it was expected, but not the blush across Sasuke's cheeks. "Idiot."

"Huh?"

/_You do realize you said you love him, right? Otherwise you just said the first ting that came to your mind and blurted it out, but we know that's not like you./_ The Kyuubi managed not to be too rude or critical, but he could hardly stop being sarcastic just because there was a "moment".

_'He looks good blushing…' _Naruto didn't think of the consequences of his thoughts.

/_I agree, we should rape him_/

**"What?!"**Naruto couldn't mentally scream, it came out in a shout, Sasuke staring at him liked he'd suddenly suggested rape out loud. _'We are not raping Sasuke!'_

/_It would hardly be rape, hell, it isn't rape if he likes it. He'll struggle a lot, not enough room to **really **hunt him down but-_/

_'No! We can't, he'd kill us for god's sake!'_That wasn't the only reason, but it was pretty high up there.

/_So if he wasn't going to kill us, we could rape him? Don't worry I'll heal you, don't be such a baby_/

'_It's ille-'_

**"Naruto!** Answer me when I scream in your ear, swear to god you must be getting stupider." Sasuke mumbled the last part under his breath, turning away from Naruto as he was still blushing, partly from getting closer to get the dobe's attention. _'He didn't mean "love" love, or lust as you've seemed to misplace your desires.'_

"Sorry, I just… you," Naruto suddenly couldn't help but lean forward so that his nose nearly bumped Sasuke's head, "wow, uh…" Naruto's nose twitched.

"Did you just sniff my hair?" Sasuke asked before thinking about it, without Naruto answering he rationalized that he was mistaken, until he looked at Naruto.

Naruto wasn't quite steady on his feet, his eyes were lightly shut his lips were slightly parted, something seemed off with his breathing. _'Don't tell me he's going to faint or have a stroke or something.'_

/_Naruto_/

_'He smells good, like…'_

/_Pheromones, well ,as close to a human version I suppose._/

_'Fuck, I'm going to remember this scent forever…'_

"What are you, high? Seriously, I'm almost worried about you." Sasuke's expression showed it, his frown and eyebrows revealing it, or maybe he just didn't want Naruto to collapse on top of him.

"Mmn," Naruto let the hum wake him up, "Sorry, just thinking about ramen!" He offered a lopsided grin as an apology for spacing out, but Sasuke just backed away. As soon as they got out of here Sasuke was going to have Sakura punch Naruto for this. "So… What were we talking about?" Naruto ducked out of habit from fear of an absent Sakura.

Sakura, human, teammate, sensei, Kakashi, other sensei, Iruka. "Holy crap, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are coming for us, and maybe some others." Naruto remembered where this information had gotten him last time, "lets not have the same argument all over again?"

Sasuke snorted, lacking the ability to be easily convinced of anything by Naruto. "Sasuke, use your brain."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, curious of his question. "How do most barriers appear, using large amounts of chakra?"

"Most appear with several kanji symbols and signs, but those with large amounts of chakra may use only one."

"And? Talk to me like your lecturing me." Naruto had his arms out as though trying to coax a child to him, grinning.

"The one symbol is either located in the center-"

"Safe bet the cabin is center, or?"

"Or with the caster on the outside?"

Naruto was really smiling now. Sasuke continued, "Since there would be no reason to do this to us outside the barrier, and we already know it's the ruby, there's no outside caster and the ruby is the center…

If demonic chakra holds the same principle, than there has to be a seal or symbol somewhere, probably on the ruby." Sasuke wasn't sure if this knowledge made it easier, or harder, but Naruto seemed excited.

"I used to get in trouble, because I was careless with some scrolls and tags…"

"And after you change the symbol, you either morph or negate it."

Naruto was close to kissing him, it didn't matter if it worked, Sasuke looked so cute pondering.

"You think the ruby has some form of seal or kanji on it, and if we ruin it, it will end the ruby?"

"Well I didn't see it do hand signs, and it's an inanimate object with no living chakra on its own, so it has to have some sealed inside it, with a written jutsu keeping it in place and controlling it. You know, unless I'm wrong." Naruto shrugged at the last part, it takes a man to admit his faults.

"It seems too simple…" Sasuke seemed doubtful.

/_Simple? How do you plan on finding the mark? It could be microscopic, it could only be visible to demons, it could only be visible under the full moon, new moon. Maybe it can only be seen when it takes another soul, there's nothing simple about it._

_Ha ha, I can't wait to see you try and fail_/

_'Don't you want to get out of here?!' _Naruto was a little annoyed with the foxes chatter and sadistic pessimism.

/_I already told you, I want to rape Sasuke, I hardly think going back to that pink bobble-head will help my chances._/


	17. Chapter 15

CHPT: 17

Disclaimer: You know I own nothing but Tohno, Tempori, and Ren.

Dedicated to orange-butterfly100, because she understands my procrastination! AND SHE COMMENTS!

'_Thoughts'_

/_Kyuubi thoughts_/

* * *

"Move your head!"

"I'm looking for the seal! My sight will be better because I don't strain them from the sharingan!"

"How long have you been working on that excuse?! What makes you think my Sharingan has anything wrong with it?!"

"Calm down Sasuke, it's not like I said anything about your mother," apparently Sasuke was in Sound when the 'your mama' talk started, "and- wait, I can see something!"

"Sure it isn't your reflection?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and backed away, being so close to Naruto's tan skin and vibrant hair was doing things to him.

"No! It's… never mind, you were right, just my reflection, no need to panic…" Sasuke couldn't help but snigger, but it ended quite dramatically when Naruto sat up, his teeth worrying his lips. With his light eyebrows furrowed, and the blue eyes concentrating he looked… well he looked good puzzled.

"I'm taking a shower," Sasuke announced moving past Naruto, his hand grazing Naruto's hair, it was thick and slightly coarse, yet soft. Sasuke mentally punished himself, he didn't need to be touching Naruto after such dreams, which he blamed on the winter activity, though everything was fine in the cabin.

"What? Why?" Naruto turned to watch him, his head bumping into Sasuke's hand, he bit down the rush of endorphins he got from that single touch. _/Sensitive, are we_

"Because I need to clear my head and take a break from thinking for a while. I'm tired and need to relax." Sasuke wasn't sure if saying all that mattered, but it helped with distracting himself from what it would feel like to clench that hair as-

"If you want to relax, take a bath, it's practically big enough for two." Naruto blanched at what he just said, _'Well it wasn't really dirty, I mean it's not like he'll think I meant anything…'_

_/Of course, the only thing he'll suspect is that we might try and join him later, but no worries. I hear snakes are slutty so he probably won't-/_

"Yeah, I suppose," Sasuke replied when his brain started working, and he was right, it was a big bath, there was nothing sexual about that comment. "Keep working dobe."

"Teme!" But Naruto was thankful; a demanding Sasuke he could deal with, it was the one with a nice ass he had a problem with.

Naruto tried to look back at the ruby, but something was wrong, there were flashes in his vision, but when he concentrated the image remained as his rival panting against the bathroom tiles. His hair messy and his lips bloody so that it looked glossy and feminine and he was blushing again and claws reached out and-

"Stop it!" He whispered aloud, not worried because the Kyuubi would hear him and Sasuke couldn't.

_/I never asked you to invade my alone time with ebony-bitch, actually, I'd prefer it if you stayed out- your stomach couldn't handle half the stuff I'll be doing to your precious rival./_

_'I didn't invade your thoughts, you sent those images to me! Now cut it out, there's nothing sexy or fun about mentally raping Sasuke!'_

_/I'd ask if you were a just prude or a virgin, or both, but I already sadly know the last part_

Great, now the Kyuubi decided he was going to become a sexual being and annoy the crap out of Naruto, just great.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked the idea of taking a bath, something about it was too sexual, too girly, and yet it really was what he needed.

Not that Uchiha Sasuke needed anything, much less a bubble bath.

He gave up, filling the bath, and trying to convince himself it wasn't because Naruto had suggested it, or because its size was big enough for Naruto as well. Sasuke shook his head lightly, looking at his reflection in the water. His dark locks cascaded around his pale face, his cat like eyes too dark to give the emotion of regret he felt.

Naruto was right, he had betrayed everyone, he'd picked Orochimaru over Naruto- and he couldn't take that back. He gritted his teeth turned the water on hotter, pulling off the black shirt, staring angrily into his own eyes. Sometimes he didn't know if it was worse leaving in the first place, or staying after Naruto forced him back.

That was another thing, when Naruto brought him back he'd felt content, and agitated. Suddenly a huge burden had been lifted because Naruto had taken the reigns, but yet he felt the denial and lies from Naruto. Watching the blonde save him and push it off as luck and adrenaline, it just grated at him, destroyed the trust he felt he had with him; yet who was he to judge?

Sasuke stood and removed his pants, his boxers sliding off, and slipping into the scalding water. His head, face, hidden beneath the water. He sat up, his locks sticking to his face, his eyes drifting to his thigh. One scar, that was it, along his inner thigh, from where Naruto's… claws had struck. He pushed it back, but he could still see the red eyes and clawed fingers reaching for him.

The water felt good, warm, it was peaceful as he thought over his choices around Naruto. Why had he suddenly decided it was okay to have wet dreams about his rival?

Especially since there wasn't anything to really dream about. Naruto had nice hair, and deep eyes that had their own language, but he also had a goofy smile, and… and he was taller than Sasuke, and his voice was deep enough that it sounded like some animals light growl or purr, and his chest was okay, there was nothing wrong with it- he was well built.

Not that that was an excuse to cum just from a dream, a dream about having sex with the idiot. Sasuke slunk down in the water, his mouth dipping under it and looking at his up-pulled knees. That was another thing, Naruto made him feel small. He was in fact taller than most, but he wasn't as taijutsu based and his form was lean, not overly masculine like Naruto.

Though sometimes Naruto had a softer way about him. He still blushed sometimes when he was embarrassed, and got flushed over perverted things. He had a light smile he reserved for heart to hearts, and a wink that had a calming affect.

Of course he also had a wink to go with that leer of his, the one that hinted at something else entirely; and the bath was big, big enough to spread your legs.

Sasuke turned his head away and rested it against the tiled wall, he didn't want to look or think about what he might do.

Wasn't he supposed to be asexual?

But Naruto was too sexy to miss, too tan and golden. And The Sasuke got trapped on his blonde hair, and whether it was that light trailing down to his groin. Sasuke gritted his teeth and felt ashamed when his body decided the image was arousal worthy.

He chewed on his lip, thinking of Naruto doing it earlier, and his eyes shifted to the door. Naruto wouldn't hear him, and he wouldn't put two and two together if he did.

He sat up on the edge of the bath, his gaze trailing over the scar and how Naruto had been that strong, had been there.

He wondered what it would be like to really be kissed by Naruto, to have him cradle his face or tug at his hair as he pushed his tongue between his lips. He blushed furiously when his cock hardened, imagining the view of Naruto's own curls.

And Naruto's cock.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around his erection, jerking when he squeezed it harder than he meant to, his pant leaving his mouth hungrily. He leaned back and tried to summon a thought of a random person that wouldn't make him feel guilty, but then there was Naruto falling on top of him and pushing him into the floor, their hips rubbing.

Sasuke bit his spare hand and decided to get it over with, his hand stroking his dick with no technique, his mind reminding him of Naruto's closeness. He remembered Naruto's growl and expression of euphoria; he wanted to give that to him.

Sasuke wasn't a mastermind behind jerking off, he let his hand stroke the full length, stopping to drag his thumb across his slit, his eyes widening. His other hand slipped from his mouth and went to his thighs, trailing over the skin to his sack, his palm rubbing over it and his nails scraping it.

"Ha… ung!" He rocked his hips upward, his head hitting the wall, and his thighs straining to part themselves. He bit his lip and pushed the foreskin back, his calloused finders scraping the head harder than he'd meant to and he gasped, his hand pumping himself harder. His hard length twitched in his palm as he thought about the Naruto from his dream, Naruto panting and screaming. He'd do that make him scream as he fucked him, pushed his cock into more than his hand, but Naruto's ass.

"Ngh," Sasuke jerked, his eyes shut tight as he thrust into his hand, his shoulders supporting himself as he lifted his ass up and pushed his cock through his tense finger. The hand cupping his balls did more than squeeze, they stroked the sack and slipped behind him, rubbing his sensitive part.

He didn't think he'd ever be more embarrassed.

He tossed his head back harder than he'd intended when a part of him decided to reach for his opening. The water sloshed as he slipped, his back arching driving himself crazy. He jerked himself away from the tub, his last brain sell not wanting to fall in it and create a huge splash.

He was still hard when he kneeled on the carpet of the bathroom, his shoulders lowering themselves as he reached for himself. He felt needy and wanton, he should stop, but it felt to god to turn his hand away from squeezing himself. His other hand reaching behind himself for his hole, remembering Naruto saying he'd only be uke once, as though that was excuse enough to shove ones fingers-

"Oh, kami," Sasuke murmured, biting his lip as he stopped stroking the orifice and pushed a wet finger inside. He strained his back a little, feeling the blush cover his features as he pushed it deeper. His leg slipped out beneath him at the feeling of his other finger stretching him, his sensitive cock pushing against the rug. He groaned and parted his fingers, the jerk of his hips thrusting his cock against his other hand and cold rug- that jerk forcing him back on the fingers that shifted and pushed it farther, nudging his prostrate.

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever feel this way, this low, his fingers pushing against his spot, remember how Naruto had loved it, had screamed for it in his dream. Sasuke pushed back on those fingers, forcing them farther and twisting his head away when he cried out a gasp. That feeling in his stomach, hot and intense, he sat up and tugged on his cock.

His seated position forced him down harder. He humped his hand, frenzied his eyes opened wide as he felt himself tighten around his own fingers, he was cumming, his load leaving his body with an open mouthed shout, his eyes glazed from the rush.

"Ha, ha… oh, ungh! Ha…"

He slumped forward and his fingers slipped from his ass so swiftly the oversensitive flesh stung with pleasure and pain, his hand reaching to hold himself up before he fell in his own cum, the bit that hadn't landed against his chest, but landed on the rug.

He would have been content to roll to the side and live out the intense pleasure, but the mortification was setting in. For kami's sake he had cum sliding down his quivering belly, some last drops still leaking from his soft cock. The fact that it seemed to turn him on more made him reach for the toilette paper and brush it away, flushing it and frowning at the stain in the carpet. How did you wash away cum anyways?

His lips were red from sucking and biting on them the entire time, and some dainty strands of hair stuck to his forehead as he stood up and reached for a towel. He wasn't thinking, he didn't care, he just had to get out of there and not think about what he had done.

He wrapped the towel around himself and left the bathroom, his eyes coming across the one person that made him feel any kind of excitement or rush…

And apparently the one person who could turn him into a slut, without even being present, on the bathroom floor…


	18. Chapter 16

CHPT: 18

Disclaimer: You know I own nothing but Tohno, Tempori, and Ren.

Dedicated to my cat, BlackJack, who lies across my arms as I type this.

'_Thoughts'_

/_Kyuubi thoughts_/

* * *

Naruto bolted upright to stare directly at his rival's face. He'd been resting back on the couch, but now…

Sasuke's face reddened and he scowled, turning away and slamming the door to his room shut, peacefully alone in the darkness.

Naruto stood up, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him or Sasuke, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the scent that was drifting through the air, driving him crazy, and he was pretty sure it smelled like sex, and cum, and everything he wanted to do to Sasuke.

He pushed out the Kyuubi, he didn't want him here for this, he wanted this scent all to himself. _'He didn't really did he…?'_

He slightly walked against the wall, careful not to make a noise, his eyes drifting to the closed door. He could smell it, cum, it smelled like Sasuke's earthy scent and light sweat. Naruto pushed up against the door, he could hear every breath on the other side.

"… You know, I think I _love you_love you…"

* * *

"Okay, I'm confused."

"It's a _dome,_it's like some twisted snow-globe thing." Everyone stared, there was indeed a massive display of chakra, the energy fizzing and bubbling in a purple color before twisting itself. A mile wide in diameter it had to be, the dome's height reaching far above the ground.

Kakashi pushed up his hitaite, his sharingan scanning over the mass, eyes turning to look at him with worry, "This is certainly strange."

* * *

Naruto stood there for a few minutes, his eyes getting wet as he looked back on everything he'd been through, and how a lot of it had been about Sasuke, about the first friend he ever had, and now the man he thought he was in love with.

Could it be that simple? Just be in love with Sasuke?

Sasuke understood him on a level no one else did, and it seemed Sasuke realized that of him too. Sasuke didn't say no every time Naruto invited him to hang out anymore, and he still had that snide, blunt side of his, but it wasn't so focused on being an ass as before- or at least part of the time he did it in a while that was taken lightly, he had loosened up.

Naruto dragged a hand through his hair, his eyes double checking to make sure there weren't any claws and that he wasn't being subconsciously affected by the Fox.

He sighed, it wasn't that simple… Sasuke…

Sasuke picked Orochimaru, hated his brother so much that Itachi was more important to him than anything, and Sasuke didn't love him.

Because that had to be it, Sasuke could never love Naruto, didn't even know the real Naruto. The real Naruto that was plagued with dreams of his canine teeth slicing its way through pathetic human bodies, Naruto that had to excuse himself from being to close to kunoiches when they had their cycle, the Naruto that could smell a fox miles away.

There was no possible way, that anybody, could love him. It didn't matter if he was only a vessel, didn't matter if he wasn't _really _a demon…

He _really _wasn't a human either, and Sasuke, who saw everything in black and white with no shades of grey, could never understand that. Sasuke wasn't quite sane, but he wasn't crazy.

People just didn't fall in love with the vessel of creatures that were said to be the most foul and evil things in existence.

Not that Sasuke was exactly "pure" from demons himself, Tohno hadn't really been human or demon either, but he was only a distant uncle. No matter how Sasuke could be disgusted by the cruelty inflicted on Tohno didn't mean he was willing to mate with a-

_'Half-breed?'_

Naruto chuckled darkly, there it was, that god forsaken voice that didn't even have a body and yet was capable of making Naruto something not worth love. Naruto's eyes blinked, the action causing the moment of pity to break. He stepped away from the door, but couldn't leave.

There was something he had to do, had to say, no matter how stupid Sasuke might think it was and how he probably had lost the emotional capacity to understand it long ago.

It almost surprised Naruto, how easy it was to open the door, to see the man that he had always… loved, who, in some twisted martyr way, must deserve better than Naruto, Kyuubi, could ever give him.

And then there was the silence, the slow motion, as Sasuke's shocked face turned in his direction. Naruto looked, just for a moment longer than normal, at the pale skin, the hair that was still a little damp, the eyes the were dark and mysterious and far more secrets than most mortal men. He was the moon, and in that context, Naruto was the sun, far too different- and yet similar in all the… _right, good _ways.

And So Naruto could feel the strength of the emotion that came along whenever Sasuke was involved.

"I'm going to save you."

It was true, he was going to save Sasuke, no matter what it took.

* * *

"Strange?! That's all you've got?! What happened to being a genius?!" Sakura looked to her Sharingan wielding sensei. There were only so many possibilities if Kakashi couldn't figure it out, all containing the component of being more powerful than they.

"Purple chakra…"

Everybody turns to look at Iruka, who's wearing an expression of shock and fear.

"Blue chakra is human, red chakra is fire demon, green chakra is water demon, white chakra is air demon, but purple…

Purple is dead chakra…"


	19. Chapter 17

CHPT: 19

Disclaimer: I own Tohno, Tempori, and Ren, and nothin' else!

Dedicated to InfynitiStar, I know I promised you this a while ago, but… well… quite frankly I just suck- I have no self-discipline, so this has taken forever. I feel guilty… TT. I write and read, and in all my reviews I say something along the lines of "I need the next chapter now or I'll physically harm someone!" and yet even though I know how that feels it doesn't spur up my writing…

* * *

"I don't want to be a noob," Moegi flipped a ponytail and coughed a small 'ahem', "but… chakra… isn't dead…

"Right?"

Hinata spun around to face Iruka, her brows furrowed. "Dead chakra's only believed in by certain religions or cults, others claim that it's a one-sided theory, b-but, it's the common reference to chakra that lives on without… without a party," Hinata received a nod from Iruka-sensei, glad she'd gotten all the details correct.

"How does that apply here?" Neji looked away from the dome, grateful that Hinata was looking away; this trouble meant danger to Naruto, the supposed love of her life or whatever.

Iruka scratched his scar, trying to clear his mind.

"Assume that chakra is like blood, like DNA, it's unique, everybody has it, and everybody needs it to survive. So why can't you hold chakra in the palm of your hand?"

Sakura answered, "it's energy, you can't hold heat even though that's energy."

"Exactly, and since Sakura-chan already mentioned heat, we'll go with that. Thermal energy increases with temperature. Take a light bulb, it's been on for a while and in the prime of its youth," everyone understood the light bulb also represented a person, "so when somebody turns it off, _kills it_, why is it still warm around it?"

"Because the energy was already severed from its host." Kakashi was glad that Iruka was the one to explain it, he made it almost sound simple.

"So wait," everyone turned to Moegi, "that means that whoever died was just pumping out energy when they expired?"

"Yes, it used to be a common belief for curses- that's where it gets religious roots."

"Hinata, when you keep saying 'belief', do you doubt it somehow?" Sakura stepped back into the circle, feeling extremely threatened.

Hinata looked hurriedly to Iruka, as though she didn't want to say anymore.

"People die everyday and this doesn't happen, there's only been signs when… when a **demon** dies…"

"**NARUTO!!"**

* * *

Sasuke grit his teeth and looked away from Naruto, _'Save him? Who does he think he is?! What does it even matter if I get out! I wind up going back to Konoha where people either despise me or are like Sakura and try to fix me.' _"Dobe."

Naruto sighed, but more than that he turned away. Sasuke still couldn't look him in the eyes unless they were fighting, still didn't trust Naruto to help him, still couldn't stand him.

'_What do I have to do to fix this?'_

_Have you tried dying?_

Naruto's physical body didn't react to the voice, but internally he was terrified, because it wasn't Kyuubi's voice, it was slow and hypnotic, careful but strong, like ripples moving across the surface of a puddle.

'_Tohno?'_

Naruto sometimes wondered what the aisle of doors leading to the Kyuubi's cage was. It could just be the seal, or it could be the core of his mind, or even soul, but that would mean believing his soul was a dark place with flickering lights and mysterious puddles of saliva or blood.

But Naruto and the Kyuubi weren't alone, what could have been Tohno stood in the center of the room.

Dressed a long white robe, splashes of red blood dripped from him. He seemed perfectly calm, older with wise black eyes.

_Naruto, how would you feel about dying?_

_Are you ready to die?_

/

More soon, possibly, :)

Thank you readers!

Alika613


	20. HELP

CHPT 20

Disclaimer: Is it really so hard to believe that I don't own Naruto?

/_Kyuubi, spoken aloud/_

_/Kyuubi, thought, not aloud/_

'_Naruto, spoken aloud'_

'_Naruto, thought, not aloud'_

_Tohno, aloud._

_Tohno, thought, not aloud._

* * *

'_Tohno? What-'_

There was a shift in the view of the room, it looked like the view of an X-ray, black and white with sketchy lines. For a moment he glanced, startled, he could see the Kyuubi's orange fur shift to black, while his eyes and bones became light. He stared for a moment at the basic structure of the Kyuubi, who, as confused as him, slammed his body against the cage as though to break through.

And then Naruto saw the rest. Behind each door was another alley lined in white edges, yet more doors and more passages like a labyrinth, and behind one stood the outline of a person, barely tangible, a woman who seemed locked behind the coherent part of his mind.

'_Who-'_

_Ignore her, she isn't real- only a distant memory, quite like the one I'm going to show you._

'_Tohno, why- what are you doing to me?!'_

Tohno seemed to freeze, his eyes glazed over in remorse.

_Do you know what's strong enough to break the ruby?_

_A nine-tailed demon's soul, fighting it from the inside._

Tohno kept his gaze on the blond. He was struggling within himself, was it sick that he was asking Naruto to give up his very life? Twisted that he had waited so long, giving them false hope that something might give and they could leave?

_Maybe my sense of honor is too strong for him, I had thought, hoped, he'd do it out of a sense of obligation to save lives, or at least my grand-nephew._

'_Tohno, I thought… what are you talking about?!' _Tohno's eyes remained calculated, wondering whether he should explain everything from start to finish.

'_I thought you were on our side…'_ Naruto whispered the line weakly, distrust and disbelief in his eyes revealing his feelings of betrayal. _'Are you talking about **murdering** me?! You're supposed to be a good guy!'_

_/He is a good guy./ _Not even Tohno, who was holding the cards, had expected the Kyuubi to but in. He might have been the narrator on every choice Naruto made, desperate to add his two cents. Yet his claustrophobia behind being trapped for years within a human, and the sudden change in settings with himself unable to do anything had set him into a slight panic to fight his way out, and yet he had finally decided to speak.

The Kyuubi was ducked down, his head near the ground, glaring animalistic fury at nothing and everything in the room. _/Eh Tohno-sama, you're a **fucking HERO!** Come on! Admit it! Let Naruto in on the big secret! You aren't just dead, you committed suicide you weak half-breed!/_

It was one of the few times Naruto had seen the Kyuubi so angry, so viscous. He was a sadist with nothing stopping him from speaking out his violent ways, but he normally seemed too lazy with the rest of the world. He spoke long lectures on how humans weren't worth a second thought, and thus only spoke ill of Naruto, the insufferable teachers, the pink haired slut, and the Inuzuka clan (which he described as 'inbred mutts that give canines a bad name').

But the Kyuubi's anger was unrivaled, it was cruel and if he hadn't been confined he'd have probably ripped off Tohno's head, assuming it was corporeal. Saliva slipped between his sharp teeth and his eyes looked like they might bulge out.

'_Wha-'_

_Ignore him, it's okay._

_/Please Tohno, like you have **any **right to even talk to Naruto after your proposal! You are disgusting! You broke the number one rule! You shouldn't have been treated like a demon, you treat the people you love like some novelty you could drive to death!/_

Naruto turned stony, looking at Tohno. It was twisted, Tohno was supposed to be innocent, he was a victim, he wasn't supposed to be the villain.

_The number one rule?_ Tohno sounded like everything the Kyuubi had said was stupid, _there's a rule about how you treat your husband?_

_/You don't even speak right! He wasn't some **marriage** proposal/_ the Kyuubi said 'marriage' like it was a dirty word. _/He was supposed to be your mate! You were supposed to love him more than anything! You're the reason he **died, **you filthy-/_

'**_Stop!_**_ Kyuubi! You need to stop yelling and just explain it!' _The Kyuubi whirled around, growling at Naruto as though he'd suggested he be nice. _'Kyuubi, am I going to die?'_

The Kyuubi's reaction to the words was instantaneous. His head flicked back to stare at Naruto. /_Naruto, he almost looks scared, and usually he takes things in such stride_/

'**_Did you really kill Ren?!'_** Naruto looked at Tohno, who was looking towards the ground.

_I did what was right, I did what I had to do for my people._

The Kyuubi let loose a short growl, but remained looking at Naruto.

'**_SOMEBODY EXPLAIN THIS!!'_**

/_Naruto, the reason Tohno is covered in blood, is because he committed suicide. He locked himself within the ruby in an attempt to destroy it…_/

'_What about Ren, you said it's his fault!' 'Tohno, he was so happy with Ren though… I thought, that they were in love. Could he kill him?'_

/_For demons, there are few laws, but it is an unspoken rule that when you take someone as your mate, you love them forever. You kill anyone that tries to harm them, protecting them with yourself, but even if it's for their own good- you must never hurt them. When Tohno killed himself, he betrayed Ren's trust. He abandoned him and put him through the emotional **hell** of losing the person he loved most. To do that to your mate, is **worst than murder.** He would have known that if he hadn't accepted someone else as his mate!_/

Naruto didn't have a second to respond. The aura around Tohno suddenly changed, it was dark and angry, and took steps toward the Kyuubi as though to prove he wasn't afraid. He had a sad smile across his lips, _Kyuubi, don't forget- I didn't have a choice in mates, **I was raped!**_

* * *

AN: Well, I'm hoping to get everything explained, and tie up some loose ends in the next few chapters.

I'm worried that Naruto might seem, OOC, I don't know. A lot of this scene was between the Kyuubi and Tohno.

Anyways more will be explained later, :) please give my crazy explanations a chance, LOL

-Alika613


	21. Chapter 18

CHPT: 18

Disclaimer: You know I own nothing but Tohno, Tempori, and Ren.

Dedicated to my cat, BlackJack, who lies across my arms as I type this.

'_Thoughts'_

/_Kyuubi thoughts_/

* * *

Naruto bolted upright to stare directly at his rival's face. He'd been resting back on the couch, but now…

Sasuke's face reddened and he scowled, turning away and slamming the door to his room shut, peacefully alone in the darkness.

Naruto stood up, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him or Sasuke, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the scent that was drifting through the air, driving him crazy, and he was pretty sure it smelled like sex, and cum, and everything he wanted to do to Sasuke.

He pushed out the Kyuubi, he didn't want him here for this, he wanted this scent all to himself. _'H__e didn't really __did__ he…?'_

He slightly walked against the wall, careful not to make a noise, his eyes drifting to the closed door. He could smell it, cum, it smelled like Sasuke's earthy scent and light sweat. Naruto pushed up against the door, he could hear every breath on the other side.

"… You know, I think I _love you_love you…"

* * *

"Okay, I'm confused."

"It's a _dome,_it's like some twisted snow-globe thing." Everyone stared, there was indeed a massive display of chakra, the energy fizzing and bubbling in a purple color before twisting itself. A mile wide in diameter it had to be, the dome's height reaching far above the ground.

Kakashi pushed up his hitaite, his sharingan scanning over the mass, eyes turning to look at him with worry, "This is certainly strange."

* * *

Naruto stood there for a few minutes, his eyes getting wet as he looked back on everything he'd been through, and how a lot of it had been about Sasuke, about the first friend he ever had, and now the man he thought he was in love with.

Could it be that simple? Just be in love with Sasuke?

Sasuke understood him on a level no one else did, and it seemed Sasuke realized that of him too. Sasuke didn't say no every time Naruto invited him to hang out anymore, and he still had that snide, blunt side of his, but it wasn't so focused on being an ass as before- or at least part of the time he did it in a while that was taken lightly, he had loosened up.

Naruto dragged a hand through his hair, his eyes double checking to make sure there weren't any claws and that he wasn't being subconsciously affected by the Fox.

He sighed, it wasn't that simple… Sasuke…

Sasuke picked Orochimaru, hated his brother so much that Itachi was more important to him than anything, and Sasuke didn't love him.

Because that had to be it, Sasuke could never love Naruto, didn't even know the real Naruto. The real Naruto that was plagued with dreams of his canine teeth slicing its way through pathetic human bodies, Naruto that had to excuse himself from being to close to kunoiches when they had their cycle, the Naruto that could smell a fox miles away.

There was no possible way, that anybody, could love him. It didn't matter if he was only a vessel, didn't matter if he wasn't _really _a demon…

He _really _wasn't a human either, and Sasuke, who saw everything in black and white with no shades of grey, could never understand that. Sasuke wasn't quite sane, but he wasn't crazy.

People just didn't fall in love with the vessel of creatures that were said to be the most foul and evil things in existence.

Not that Sasuke was exactly "pure" from demons himself, Tohno hadn't really been human or demon either, but he was only a distant uncle. No matter how Sasuke could be disgusted by the cruelty inflicted on Tohno didn't mean he was willing to mate with a-

_'Half-breed?'_

Naruto chuckled darkly, there it was, that god forsaken voice that didn't even have a body and yet was capable of making Naruto something not worth love. Naruto's eyes blinked, the action causing the moment of pity to break. He stepped away from the door, but couldn't leave.

There was something he had to do, had to say, no matter how stupid Sasuke might think it was and how he probably had lost the emotional capacity to understand it long ago.

It almost surprised Naruto, how easy it was to open the door, to see the man that he had always… loved, who, in some twisted martyr way, must deserve better than Naruto, Kyuubi, could ever give him.

And then there was the silence, the slow motion, as Sasuke's shocked face turned in his direction. Naruto looked, just for a moment longer than normal, at the pale skin, the hair that was still a little damp, the eyes the were dark and mysterious and far more secrets than most mortal men. He was the moon, and in that context, Naruto was the sun, far too different- and yet similar in all the… _right, good _ways.

And So Naruto could feel the strength of the emotion that came along whenever Sasuke was involved.

"I'm going to save you."

It was true, he was going to save Sasuke, no matter what it took.

* * *

"Strange?! That's all you've got?! What happened to being a genius?!" Sakura looked to her Sharingan wielding sensei. There were only so many possibilities if Kakashi couldn't figure it out, all containing the component of being more powerful than they.

"Purple chakra…"

Everybody turns to look at Iruka, who's wearing an expression of shock and fear.

"Blue chakra is human, red chakra is fire demon, green chakra is water demon, white chakra is air demon, but purple…

Purple is dead chakra…"

* * *

A/N: OMG, next chapter and after all your lovely suggestions we have Naruto being the brave savior he is, but not sexing Sasuke.

That's it, the next chapter is going to have lime and love, I can't take this friendship/teamwork crap when they're much better off as mates.

If you review, I'll write, please!!!

-Alika613


	22. Chapter 19

CHPT: 19

Disclaimer: I own Tohno, Tempori, and Ren, and nothin' else!

Dedicated to InfynitiStar, I know I promised you this a while ago, but… well… quite frankly I just suck- I have no self-discipline, so this has taken forever. I feel guilty… TT. I write and read, and in all my reviews I say something along the lines of "I need the next chapter now or I'll physically harm someone!" and yet even though I know how that feels it doesn't spur up my writing…

* * *

"I don't want to be a noob," Moegi flipped a ponytail and coughed a small 'ahem', "but… chakra… isn't dead…

"Right?"

Hinata spun around to face Iruka, her brows furrowed. "Dead chakra's only believed in by certain religions or cults, others claim that it's a one-sided theory, b-but, it's the common reference to chakra that lives on without… without a party," Hinata received a nod from Iruka-sensei, glad she'd gotten all the details correct.

"How does that apply here?" Neji looked away from the dome, grateful that Hinata was looking away; this trouble meant danger to Naruto, the supposed love of her life or whatever.

Iruka scratched his scar, trying to clear his mind.

"Assume that chakra is like blood, like DNA, it's unique, everybody has it, and everybody needs it to survive. So why can't you hold chakra in the palm of your hand?"

Sakura answered, "it's energy, you can't hold heat even though that's energy."

"Exactly, and since Sakura-chan already mentioned heat, we'll go with that. Thermal energy increases with temperature. Take a light bulb, it's been on for a while and in the prime of its youth," everyone understood the light bulb also represented a person, "so when somebody turns it off, _kills it_, why is it still warm around it?"

"Because the energy was already severed from its host." Kakashi was glad that Iruka was the one to explain it, he made it almost sound simple.

"So wait," everyone turned to Moegi, "that means that whoever died was just pumping out energy when they expired?"

"Yes, it used to be a common belief for curses- that's where it gets religious roots."

"Hinata, when you keep saying 'belief', do you doubt it somehow?" Sakura stepped back into the circle, feeling extremely threatened.

Hinata looked hurriedly to Iruka, as though she didn't want to say anymore.

"People die everyday and this doesn't happen, there's only been signs when… when a **demon** dies…"

"**NARUTO!!"**

* * *

Sasuke grit his teeth and looked away from Naruto, _'Save him? Who does he think he is?! What does it even matter if I get out! I wind up going back to Konoha where people either despise me or are like Sakura and try to fix me.' _"Dobe."

Naruto sighed, but more than that he turned away. Sasuke still couldn't look him in the eyes unless they were fighting, still didn't trust Naruto to help him, still couldn't stand him.

'_What do I have to do to fix this?'_

_Have you tried dying?_

Naruto's physical body didn't react to the voice, but internally he was terrified, because it wasn't Kyuubi's voice, it was slow and hypnotic, careful but strong, like ripples moving across the surface of a puddle.

'_Tohno?'_

Naruto sometimes wondered what the aisle of doors leading to the Kyuubi's cage was. It could just be the seal, or it could be the core of his mind, or even soul, but that would mean believing his soul was a dark place with flickering lights and mysterious puddles of saliva or blood.

But Naruto and the Kyuubi weren't alone, what could have been Tohno stood in the center of the room.

Dressed a long white robe, splashes of red blood dripped from him. He seemed perfectly calm, older with wise black eyes.

_Naruto, how would you feel about dying?_

_Are you ready to die?_

/

More soon, possibly, :)

Thank you readers!

Alika613


	23. Chapter 20

CHPT 20

Disclaimer: Is it really so hard to believe that I don't own Naruto?

/_Kyuubi, spoken aloud/_

_/Kyuubi, thought, not aloud/_

'_Naruto, spoken aloud'_

'_Naruto, thought, not aloud'_

_Tohno, aloud._

_Tohno, thought, not aloud._

* * *

'_Tohno? What-'_

There was a shift in the view of the room, it looked like the view of an X-ray, black and white with sketchy lines. For a moment he glanced, startled, he could see the Kyuubi's orange fur shift to black, while his eyes and bones became light. He stared for a moment at the basic structure of the Kyuubi, who, as confused as him, slammed his body against the cage as though to break through.

And then Naruto saw the rest. Behind each door was another alley lined in white edges, yet more doors and more passages like a labyrinth, and behind one stood the outline of a person, barely tangible, a woman who seemed locked behind the coherent part of his mind.

'_Who-'_

_Ignore her, she isn't real- only a distant memory, quite like the one I'm going to show you._

'_Tohno, why- what are you doing to me?!'_

Tohno seemed to freeze, his eyes glazed over in remorse.

_Do you know what's strong enough to break the ruby?_

_A nine-tailed demon's soul, fighting it from the inside._

Tohno kept his gaze on the blond. He was struggling within himself, was it sick that he was asking Naruto to give up his very life? Twisted that he had waited so long, giving them false hope that something might give and they could leave?

_Maybe my sense of honor is too strong for him, I had thought, hoped, he'd do it out of a sense of obligation to save lives, or at least my grand-nephew._

'_Tohno, I thought… what are you talking about?!' _Tohno's eyes remained calculated, wondering whether he should explain everything from start to finish.

'_I thought you were on our side…'_ Naruto whispered the line weakly, distrust and disbelief in his eyes revealing his feelings of betrayal. _'Are you talking about __**murdering**__ me?! You're supposed to be a good guy!'_

_/He is a good guy./ _Not even Tohno, who was holding the cards, had expected the Kyuubi to but in. He might have been the narrator on every choice Naruto made, desperate to add his two cents. Yet his claustrophobia behind being trapped for years within a human, and the sudden change in settings with himself unable to do anything had set him into a slight panic to fight his way out, and yet he had finally decided to speak.

The Kyuubi was ducked down, his head near the ground, glaring animalistic fury at nothing and everything in the room. _/Eh Tohno-sama, you're a __**fucking HERO!**__ Come on! Admit it! Let Naruto in on the big secret! You aren't just dead, you committed suicide you weak half-breed!/_

It was one of the few times Naruto had seen the Kyuubi so angry, so viscous. He was a sadist with nothing stopping him from speaking out his violent ways, but he normally seemed too lazy with the rest of the world. He spoke long lectures on how humans weren't worth a second thought, and thus only spoke ill of Naruto, the insufferable teachers, the pink haired slut, and the Inuzuka clan (which he described as 'inbred mutts that give canines a bad name').

But the Kyuubi's anger was unrivaled, it was cruel and if he hadn't been confined he'd have probably ripped off Tohno's head, assuming it was corporeal. Saliva slipped between his sharp teeth and his eyes looked like they might bulge out.

'_Wha-'_

_Ignore him, it's okay._

_/Please Tohno, like you have __**any **__right to even talk to Naruto after your proposal! You are disgusting! You broke the number one rule! You shouldn't have been treated like a demon, you treat the people you love like some novelty you could drive to death!/_

Naruto turned stony, looking at Tohno. It was twisted, Tohno was supposed to be innocent, he was a victim, he wasn't supposed to be the villain.

_The number one rule?_ Tohno sounded like everything the Kyuubi had said was stupid, _there's a rule about how you treat your husband?_

_/You don't even speak right! He wasn't some __**marriage**__ proposal/_ the Kyuubi said 'marriage' like it was a dirty word. _/He was supposed to be your mate! You were supposed to love him more than anything! You're the reason he __**died, **__you filthy-/_

'_**Stop!**__ Kyuubi! You need to stop yelling and just explain it!' _The Kyuubi whirled around, growling at Naruto as though he'd suggested he be nice. _'Kyuubi, am I going to die?'_

The Kyuubi's reaction to the words was instantaneous. His head flicked back to stare at Naruto. /_Naruto, he almost looks scared, and usually he takes things in such stride_/

'_**Did you really kill Ren?!'**_ Naruto looked at Tohno, who was looking towards the ground.

_I did what was right, I did what I had to do for my people._

The Kyuubi let loose a short growl, but remained looking at Naruto.

'_**SOMEBODY EXPLAIN THIS!!'**_

/_Naruto, the reason Tohno is covered in blood, is because he committed suicide. He locked himself within the ruby in an attempt to destroy it…_/

'_What about Ren, you said it's his fault!' __'Tohno, he was so happy with Ren though… I thought, that they were in love. Could he kill him?'_

/_For demons, there are few laws, but it is an unspoken rule that when you take someone as your mate, you love them forever. You kill anyone that tries to harm them, protecting them with yourself, but even if it's for their own good- you must never hurt them. When Tohno killed himself, he betrayed Ren's trust. He abandoned him and put him through the emotional __**hell**__ of losing the person he loved most. To do that to your mate, is __**worst than murder.**__ He would have known that if he hadn't accepted someone else as his mate!_/

Naruto didn't have a second to respond. The aura around Tohno suddenly changed, it was dark and angry, and took steps toward the Kyuubi as though to prove he wasn't afraid. He had a sad smile across his lips, _Kyuubi, don't forget- I didn't have a choice in mates, __**I was raped!**_

* * *

AN: Well, I'm hoping to get everything explained, and tie up some loose ends in the next few chapters.

I'm worried that Naruto might seem, OOC, I don't know. A lot of this scene was between the Kyuubi and Tohno.

Anyways more will be explained later, :) please give my crazy explanations a chance, LOL

-Alika613


	24. Chapter 21

CHPT 21

Disclaimer: Is it really so hard to believe that I don't own Naruto? I do own Tohno, Ren and Tempori.

/_Kyuubi, spoken aloud/_

_/Kyuubi, thought, not aloud/_

'_Naruto, spoken aloud'_

'_Naruto, thought, not aloud'_

_Tohno, aloud._

_Tohno, thought, not aloud._

* * *

Naruto's eyes flashed over to where Tohno stood, his eyes widening as he remembered what had happened. When he had watched Tohno's rape, he'd been confused and angry, but somehow the emotions had been trivialized, not as strong as they might have been, and he had convinced himself it was okay and hadn't thought about it. Then Tohno married another man, which was all very weird, but Naruto was 17 years old. He wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant, and then Sasuke had started to confuse him.

Sasuke was the most confusing person on the planet, with his way of never saying what he thought or how he felt, and so Naruto had just pushed it away; pushed all of it away.

Naruto heard the Kyuubi's growl but didn't bother looking up at him, he stared instead at the frustrated, no longer calm, man in front of him. It was hard even now to look at his face. There was too much drama to Tohno, too much, Sasuke's great uncle of sorts, a rape victim, gay, a leader of sorts in the nicer demon community and probably the only kind demon Naruto would ever meet. Except he was evil? Or maybe he wasn't, but he was the reason Ren had died, or was he?

Tohno looked like he had that day, only just slightly tired. Like how Iruka seemed to age when he had stayed up through the night grading papers. Tohno's hair parted at the side, fanned out behind him, was feminine, beautiful and mythical in the way he had been before, but his eyes were quiet. They just weren't alive anymore. They looked as though the star behind them had gone out.

_/Maybe if you had been stronger! Had denied them to your body, had cared for your mate more than any feelings you could muster for your rapist!/ _And the Kyuubi was yelling again, loud as ripples spread out from the cage as though afraid of his anger.

_No doubt no matter what had happened it would be my fault in your narrow eyes._ Tohno's eyes died some more as he replied, sounding bitter and angry, but not looking it. No, he just looked tired.

Naruto was never going to understand at this point. He stepped towards the Kyuubi, looking away from Tohno. The small movement caught the foxes attention and he looked at him nervously, almost lost in his confusion of what was happening within the seal and what he deemed to be his area. _'What is a mate? By your definition. Is it different than,' _he looked a little towards Tohno, _'a husband?'_

_/A mate is a bit more complicated than your common marriage license! It isn't/ _at this break he spared a look towards Tohno _/something you choose entirely. Simply put, they are the most important creature, person, in your life./ _The Kyuubi got quiet, and looked as though he wasn't as tense, though you couldn't be sure. _/You feel more for them than anyone else, you love them more than anyone else, or you hate them more than anyone else. There's so much emotion, that they just become that important to you. With humans you're all so quick to try and fall in love with the person of your choosing, but a mate is more than that, there are no words to describe how much they mean./_

Naruto would have been mesmerized by the Kyuubi's ability to sound so thoughtful, had he not suddenly heard Tohno's soft snort of disdain. _As such, even if you hate that person with every fiber of your being- if you hate them more than you love another, than they are still the most important to you, and are your mate. _Tohno looked at Naruto, his eyes still empty and broken. _I loved Ren, but it wasn't enough, and it wasn't my fault he did what he did!_

_/Did you expect him to go on living __**without **__his mate?!/ _And the Kyuubi's soft growl turned into a deep rumble that promised death and pain if only he could get out of his prison. _/How could you be so stupid you didn't realized what he would do if he lost you?! Of course he killed himself!/_

Naruto wasn't listening, not intently at least, something seemed wrong, it felt like everything was shaking and moving into place; except the entire place was still with the exception of the Kyuubi's swinging tails. Naruto turned to look at Tohno, and wondered briefly how the other could not be crying, because he felt like crying. Losing the person most important to you, feeling responsible for that. If he'd lost the person most important to him, had lost…

Had been responsible for _his _death, Naruto would have died, would have killed himself, but didn't the fox say Tohno had already committed suicide, and that Ren couldn't live without him so he… did what he did, which could mean he committed suicide too because he couldn't live without his mate? So Tohno killed himself, Ren couldn't live without and killed himself, and it was all Tohno's fault? Did that make sense?

Why kill yourself in the first place if you were suppose to be happily married?

_I __**had **__to do it! There was no other way! The ruby was out of control, and no wishing on any star was going to change the fact that it was evil! I had to stop it! __**Do you think I wanted to seal myself inside that evil in an attempt to destroy it and leave everything I loved behind! **__It isn't my fault!_ For a second Tohno looked like a helpless child, like he had done something naughty and only wanted to blame it on others, and his eyes didn't just look dead, they looked guilty.

Tohno turned quickly to look at Naruto, and at this sign the Kyuubi fought harder, shouted something in the background about Tohno staying away from Naruto, but Tohno didn't seem interested in listening. _I thought you could do it Naruto, I really did. I thought I'd give you some time, maybe the Kyuubi could fight off the rubies entrapment, but I couldn't let you- I thought there could be another way, I gave you a journal, dreams, and showed you memories, but I can't let you… you can't… _Tohno looked torn as he looked down, before gritting his teeth and looking up.

_If you really want to save Sasuke, you'll die for him!_

And then Naruto's mind was filled only with the sound of the Kyuubi's anguished howl.

* * *

It had taken Sasuke a moment to realize something was wrong, and even when he realized something was, he couldn't place it until he realized how still Naruto was. Naruto didn't stay still, and certainly not for long, but he was still just standing in the door way, until Sasuke looked and saw that it was more like he was leaning. Leaning because he couldn't stand up, his eyes still looking without seeing.

Sasuke leapt up and stepped towards Naruto, his wet dark hair teased the skin at his neck where he imagined Naruto might kiss or bite him. Still shirtless he reached out to Naruto, the muscles in his arms tense as his fingers grazed Naruto's tan skin, "Naruto! Hey, **Dobe!**" It seemed strange that Sasuke still felt the need to tease Naruto even as he looked into the open eyes that weren't seeing anything. The nickname was more so that Sasuke wouldn't have to think about how close they were; it was what he called him when he was annoyed, not when he liked him- if he'd ever liked him before now.

Sasuke felt like an idiot as he tried shaking, Naruto's head bouncing off the wall as he shook harder. It was stupid but he hit him, his fist wasn't as strong or using chakra like he could have made it, but he wanted to wake him up- not break his jaw.

But the idiot wasn't waking up, he was limp, just barely held up by his knees that had buckled. Sasuke pulled him forward, held awkwardly in his arms because Sasuke wasn't sure how he was expected to hold Naruto after discovering he found him attractive. He stepped back, not tripping on the long pajama bottoms he wore and brought Naruto to the bed, pushing him down. Knowing that there would be a pulse because Naruto could never just spontaneously die, and feeling for it in Naruto's neck where it would be easier to read. It was erratic, fast, as his heart must be pumping madly. _'A heart attack? But we're ninjas, with our training and exercise his heart should be fine, and shouldn't he have complained about his arm hurting? Or is that a stroke? Does it matter?!' _Sasuke had never really been frantic before, and even now you would have to look closely to see his eyes darting back and forth, looking for some sign or clue.

He was so absorbed in what was happening to his teammate, he almost missed the bang that resounded outside.

* * *

Hey, just want to let you guys know- I ALWAYS have a poll going on at my page, usually they're there because I'm looking for info on what you want me to write, what pairing, etc, so always check those out; okay?

My last poll got 17 voters, and of those, 10 will be glad to hear I'm writing a Sasunaru oneshot/lemon!

-Alika613


	25. Chapter 22

CHPT 22

Disclaimer: Is it really so hard to believe that I don't own Naruto? I do own Tohno, Ren and Tempori.

/_Kyuubi, spoken aloud/_

_/Kyuubi, thought, not aloud/_

'_Naruto, spoken aloud'_

'_Naruto, thought, not aloud'_

_Tohno, aloud._

_Tohno, thought, not aloud._

* * *

"**Holy mother of fuck!" **Iruka glanced at Sakura for a moment before remember that she wasn't the same young girl and could swear all she wanted. Her breathing was fierce, her nostrils flared as she grit her teeth and looked up at the large dome. She bent her knees, and let her hand fall down, slight burns running across her knuckles.

"Nice punch," Moegi commented, watching a ripple effect take place as the chakra was displaced and then bounced back.

"Yeah, it worked freakin' miracles," Sakura glared at the reshaped figure, tempted to punch it again just in defiance.

"No, Sakura, your punches did do something, the chakra is more dense and concentrated here." Neji glanced at the girl, watching her straighten and bend back. Her smooth stomach tightened and loosened, easing the muscles of her abs and back.

Kakashi made a sound in agreement, still not looking away from the dome, both eyes taking it in with unusual calmness- not that panicking would have been proper action.

"The chakra moved in defense, like a body fighting against infection, the chakra's gathered at the area as though fixing the wound and protecting in case of another attack, but-"

Sakura nearly jumped Neji, about ready to shake him and tell him to just get to the point, "but what?!"

"But it leaves the rest defenseless," Hinata looked to make sure her cousin and Kakashi-sensei nodded in accord. "The other side is weak because the chakra concentrated to this side to defend itself. It seems to be dissolving, but for the while the chakra did respond and make the structure vulnerable." Hinata's wide, pale eyes looked apprehensive.

"If we split up," Kakashi turned to the group, looking for any sign that one wasn't willing to take a risk. "One group can attack the barrier leaving it weak on the other side, and then the second group tries to break through. Simple, yet plausible."

No one in the group appeared unwilling, thoughtful, nervous if you were really looking underneath the underneath. In fact, they seemed to prepare, tugging at gloves, adjusting hitaites, tightening hair ties, and redesigning their faces into pure determination.

* * *

Sasuke threw his head around, trying desperately to look through the window of his cabin bedroom. It took a second of straining his eyes before he gave up using a normal approach and made an attempt to access his sharingan. It was awkward, the feeling behind his eyes as his pupils dilated and concentrated. Headache bloomed in the front of his head, centered around his eyes. He blinked and the feeling didn't leave, it was forcing itself through his skull, searing pain, as though the ruby that stopped him from using jutsu, didn't want him using his kekai genkai.

His sight turned to shades of red as he forced it forward, and for the briefest second he thought he might be able to see through the frost, snow blizzard, but his eyes faded back to black and he hadn't been able to see much of anything. Certainly not what caused the echoing bang that rang throughout what Naruto referred to as the biggest, fucking snow globe in the world.

He gave up. It barely mattered, if something was going to or was happening they'd know about it soon enough, and even if something was up- there was little he could do about it. No, it was much more important to wake Naruto up-

Sasuke gulped, looking down at the body underneath him. Naruto had apparently regained consciousness, his head just tilted to the side as he gave him the most helpless, and terrified look Sasuke had thought Naruto was capable of. Then it was gone, wiped away as Naruto just stared up, passively lifting his arm to move Sasuke to the side. Sasuke didn't need the push, instead jumping back and standing beside the bed.

"Naruto," Sasuke asked, looking over the blonde, everything seemed so complicated, and yet purely simple. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! If you're… if you're sick or whatever you have to tell…" Sasuke felt like punching something, possibly himself. _'Tell who? Me? Why the hell would he bother telling me how he feels, well he might, even if I don't care, but god. This is so stupid, he can't just fall unconscious and then rise again like everything is fine. He's not fine, nothing is fine he's-'_

Sasuke's eyes gaped, eyebrows rising, his breathing stopped as Naruto stood up and leaned towards him. He couldn't describe it, much too confusing, Naruto was just so close, just looking at him, eyes looking confused and awkward. He was just close, looking as incredible as always with tan skin and ocean eyes. Only his expression marred the perfect appearance.

"What are you in my face for?!" _'Once again, Naruto brings out the worst in me and I resort to yelling and getting in a fight with him, good one…' _ Sasuke took a step back, knowing it would be too much to punch the blonde but wanting to do it anyways as it would serve as a perfect distraction.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme," Naruto seemed to snap himself out of his daze, looking away and then giving Sasuke a cheery smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "We really hate each other, don't we?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead snorting and rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure if Naruto was an idiot for not being able to figure out how Sasuke was… _ starting _to feel for the other, or for just saying something out loud that was rarely spoken about. Didn't their rivalry and conflicting personalities go without saying?

* * *

"I'm going for Naruto and Sasuke-kun, I'm going to be part of the second group," Sakura thought the way she said it left little doubt, but it seemed as though someone was bound to question her.

"You already know that you're better suited for the first group with your chakra enhanced strength," Neji looked at her, pearly eyes raking over her.

"The first group," Iruka spoke up, a strategist coming out. "Should be strong enough that the structure weakens itself as much as possible, but also should be more defensive type, should something go wrong. The types to go in for retrieval missions are more offensive, hence, the second team." Iruka sighed, and then forced a smile. "I volunteer myself to be part of the first group," nobody thought it out of place for him to be on the defensive side.

"Hinata," Kakashi spoke to the purple-black haired girl who appeared to be quite surprised at being addressed by him. "Since there are two of your clan, you should go to separate groups." Kakashi didn't need to finish his line when he saw her smile and turn her head.

"And I get to stick with Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan, I understand."

"I don't!" Sakura's hands fell to her hips, shoulders squared. "I can be offensive, and I'm their teammate! If anyone should go-"

"Sakura-chan, you're the only medic-nin, we need you to stay safe. You also just got back from a mission, and are the strongest. It's not to piss you off, it just makes _sense_ that you be part of the first group." Moegi frowned and shrugged, knowing Sakura still wouldn't like it.

Sakura didn't like it, she grit her teeth and crossed her arms. "So what? I attack the dome, while Iruka-sensei and Hinata-chan keep an eye out. Then Neji-san gauges the affect Kakashi-sensei and he attack, and Moegi-chan will be needed to try and track down Naruto and Sasuke-kun and… and I just stay back and… hang out?"

Sakura's voice started to fade a little, she seemed lost, and it made sense. This entire mission decided whether or not she ever saw the boys she had grown with, loved. She might never see her brothers again. "Sakura, if you need a second, take it now, but then you need to get in the game. Forget the emotional issues, block it out and deal with it when we get back." Kakashi looked at her, without sympathy. He understood how she felt, but couldn't encourage it.

"We all want, and need, this mission to be a success. This will only happen if we move past differences," Iruka blushed at being reminded how he and Kakashi didn't always work well together. "Stop acting '

selfish, no matter how noble our intentions," Sakura's flush seemed awkward on her, too much pink. "And do _everything _we can to make this work." Kakashi gave them a new look, slightly reassuring he whispered "we have to save our future hokage and his 'rival.'"

* * *

"I missed you," Naruto looked away for a second, hoping Sasuke understood that he meant missing him when he left for Sound and its psychotic ruler.

Sasuke gave a 'hmmn' sound, unsure what Naruto was getting at.

"You were most important! I did everything for you! But you…" Naruto eyes looked bright, he leaned forward and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, feeling him panic slightly, ingrained, ninja reflexes begging him to throw the other off. "You, you act so confusing! Sometimes you save me! You really save me, Mist wasn't a fluke, all those years ago, you saved me! But then years later, you just wrote me off. You hated me, you tried to _kill me_. I know you made a mistake, I forgave you! I just…"

Sasuke reached up to take Naruto's hands from his shoulders, his fingers spreading over Naruto's hand for a moment, calm and comforting. It seemed so vulnerable, nervous, but pure and real, yet intangible, everything was always going to be so complicated…

… but it was so _simple_…

"I have to know, that no matter what I feel for you, I just have to know how you… how you- oh kami," Naruto gave up on speaking, gave up on words that could never really convey exactly how he felt, what he wanted, or what he needed. And since actions speak louder than words anyways, it just made so much sense to lean forward and press his lips over Sasuke's. And it was _perfect_ kissing Sasuke, because it didn't matter if he gasped and barely responded, it wasn't perverted, wasn't hot, but as great as any chaste lip-lock could be. So he just brushed his lips slightly, soft and thoughtful, emotional. Bumping them against each other, breathing slightly.

He had to know if Sasuke would kiss him back.

* * *

Does my writing style seem different from my last update? Hmmn…

I did write a Sasunaru lemon, you might want to check it out, it's good, and for the people who voted in my poll for a sasunaru lemon. If I sound weird, I'm exhausted, and a little unsure of this chapter, it's the first in a while actually, oops, sorry! So tired…

-Alika613


	26. Chapter 23

CHPT 23

Disclaimer: Is it really so hard to believe that I don't own Naruto? I do own Tohno, Ren and Tempori.

/_Kyuubi, spoken aloud/_

_/Kyuubi, thought, not aloud/_

'_Naruto, spoken aloud'_

'_Naruto, thought, not aloud'_

_Tohno, aloud._

_Tohno, thought, not aloud._

"_Over intercom thingy…"_

* * *

He had to know if Sasuke would kiss him back.

It was so surprising to find his lips against Sasuke's, like tingling electric pulses through his head, his stomach melting, his lungs nervously refusing to try and breath as it might break the moment. Naruto closed his eyes, he didn't need to see, too frightening to actually witness any possible disgust or anger or hate or indifference.

He could feel it anyways, as though in slow motion. In less than three seconds, he could feel Sasuke's shocked lips part, the way he trembled slightly. There was the gulp, he could imagine it running down Sasuke's pale neck. A wisp of hot breath on his cheek and a huff of breathing. It suddenly struck him that being trapped inside, he hadn't felt anything as close to wind as this in a while.

He nearly flinched as he felt Sasuke move, less than a second and Sasuke had lifted his hand. Naruto was prepared for the fist, fully knew that his best friend was about to punch him, knew it meant complete rejection. In that one second Naruto felt like grieving, felt like weeping because their relationship could never be the same, would never be innocent and ignorant. He'd blown it all, his entire cover doing this one stupid act and now he was going to have it thrown back in his face.

Sasuke's hand rose and held the crook of Naruto's neck and shoulder, and it was completely non-threatening. He just held it awkwardly.

Until he shook his head to wake himself up, and moved his face closer to Naruto's. Pressed their lips harder, parted them to breath, brushed them lightly, wet his lips with his tongue, waited patiently as they only kissed innocently, slowly.

Sasuke wanted desperately to scream, but couldn't bring the idea even remotely close to his lips. Scream in amazement, this, nothing could be real! It was too miraculous, and breathtaking.

"Naruto…" They pulled back and Sasuke whispered to him, his cat like eyes looking up. They were gleaming with emotion. "Why did you do that?" He turned away slightly, wondering if asking about it would bring him an answer he didn't want to hear.

"You know me, actions speak louder than words." Naruto eyes were wide, and he dropped his arms from Sasuke's waist and back. "I had to know if there was a chance that you might… _like _it if I kissed you." Sasuke flushed and pouted a little, he never said he _liked_ it. "Well, you wouldn't be Sasuke if you didn't make that angry face after." Naruto chuckled and pointed a finger at Sasuke's upturned nose.

"What…" Sasuke looked away, then fixed his resolve and turned back to look Naruto in the eyes. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Um…" Naruto looked around wildly. "I think it would be best if we focus on getting out of here first," Naruto had gotten used to Sasuke's eye-roll whenever he stated the obvious. "It should be easier now at least."

Sasuke raised a brow. "How is it supposed to be _easier now?"_

"Well, we weren't working together before, we were avoiding each other. I think we can come up with something, I mean _everything_ has to have at least one weakness." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, but stopped when he realized the other wasn't happy.

"You didn't tell me what was wrong with you." People always thought Sasuke looked too cold and emotionless, but he actually had an expressive face. You just had to focus in on the eyes. Naruto didn't want to look him in the eyes though, that would make it too hard to lie.

"Can I… have a secret?" Naruto wondered briefly if that was the stupidest thing he had ever asked.

"What?!" Sasuke blanched for a moment, since when did _anybody_ ask if they could keep a secret?

"I mean, I guess… you don't have to tell me everything, I don't need you to open up like that, you can keep a secret- so can I… keep a secret?" Naruto sounded almost timid; like he was afraid Sasuke would smack him for being so stupid.

Sasuke lifted a fist and hit it against Naruto's head, not violently, just as though saying he was an idiot. "Are you going to faint again?"

"Woah! I did **not **faint!" Naruto's face twisted like he couldn't believe he was being accused of something so _feminine_. "I went unconscious in a **very **manly way!"

Sasuke growled a little, Naruto was too dramatic, it was almost tiring. In some ways though it was nice, Naruto filled in the gap left by Sasuke being such a reserved person. "Is it going to happen again?"

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes; he knew Sasuke was being nice to him, or at least going out on a limb for him that other people didn't get. He thought for sure that the voice of Tohno was gone, and for now he firmly blocked out the Kyuubi's yowls for attention. He'd made up his mind, and they knew it. If he couldn't find a way out, he'd have to die.

Naruto's life, versus the lives of Sasuke and hundreds of others who would fall victim to the ruby in the future. It was a no brainer, one life to save many others; that was a ninjas job.

"It won't happen again," Tohno had gotten what he wanted, there was no reason for him to come back.

Sasuke looked around a little, still looking worried. "Are you going to kiss me again any time soon?"

"You want a warning before next time?" Naruto loved teasing Sasuke, and he supposed Sasuke equally liked to tease him.

"I want to know if we're going to pretend like that didn't happen." _'Shit, I sound like some girl worried her boyfriend is going to ignore her.'_

Naruto smiled, not a wide, toothy grin, but a half smile with his mouth shut. "Oh no, that** definitely **happened, but maybe we should focus on one thing at a time. I'll kiss you when we get out!" Naruto wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. A lot was riding on if he could get out, and how he might not get to make good on his promise.

Sasuke wondered briefly if this was really a bad idea, was it too late to knock the memory from Naruto head with a punch? "Ninjutsu and genjutsu don't work, not even my sharingan comes out. I think it's because something interfering with our ability to manipulate our chakra, I can't focus it."

"Neither can I, and from what I know about genjutsu, I don't think this is one."

"It isn't. I read through Tohno's diary. He explains as much as he knows through the latter part. He thinks the only way to break through it is to either attack from the outside, or destroy the ruby's chakra. The ruby isn't necessarily the problem, it's what's inside it. From what I understand, Tohno thinks that the ruby is a physical body for a massive amount of chakra."

"Wow, that sounds like a really bad myth or camp story. Evil ruby comes to life and controls people," Naruto chuckled a little. It did sound stupid, there had to be something more that they were missing. "Do you have the ruby now?"

Sasuke stood up straighter and stepped around Naruto, opening the drawer of the bedside table. He looked at it for a second, it seemed harmless, but it seemed to glint brighter than a normal ruby.

"How do you suppose we break it?" Naruto laughed darkly, it couldn't be that easy. "This is your cabin, is there an ax or hammer around here?"

"I've already tried my kunai, senbon, shurikan, even a kitchen knife; not a scratch."

"When did you do all this?!"

"While you were sleeping in here the other night." Naruto nearly flinched, then coughed nervously. _'While I was masturbating to him, wow…'_

"You didn't happen to check the windows and doors too?" If those had thawed and they'd been able to leave whenever they wanted he would probably still kill himself so that he wouldn't have to live with the embarrassment.

"Frozen, still. I tried thawing it with hot towels, nothing."

"Yeah, while you were showering I tried punching them, well one… it wasn't my brightest moment, ha ha." Sasuke scoffed a little, but almost looked entertained. "So I gave up on that pretty quick and started napping, no bright thoughts there either."

Sasuke shook his head lightly, there were no brilliant solutions. They'd have to rely on more trial and error, which wasn't how Sasuke liked to handle diffacult situations.

Sasuke was about to speak, until he heard a bang the echoed around the cabin. From the look of shock on Naruto, he could hear it too and for a moment it almost felt like the floor trembled. It was louder than before, and as the sound dimmed he was about to attempt to speak again when the sound came back.

It even seemed to sound closer.

* * *

Sakura watched the dome intently. She knew she struck it as hard as possible, but she wondered if it would be enough. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew that Hinata was signaling that she'd done well, but it still wasn't enough. _Lives_ were relying on her one punch.

Well, maybe not just her punch, but she certainly had her part to play. She grit her teeth. She'd already lost them once, already been left behind as they'd followed their respective sannin and she'd been the teammate that was always the weak link. She couldn't let that happen, couldn't lose them. Team seven wouldn't be much of a team if it was just her and Kakashi.

She heard a boom and her muscles clenched painfully. If they didn't get through… well, a second attempt wouldn't be as powerful as the first. The waiting was nearly driving her to a psychotic break.

"_Can you see that?"_ The voice over their ear bud communication system was Moegi. She sounded excited and anxious.

Sakura did see it; the wall was dissolving and sinking towards the edge before disappearing. It was like wax melting quickly. "We can get in too." She whispered slightly and saw Iruka-sensei tuck a strand of hair nervously behind his ear.

"Snow…" Iruka mumbled.

"What?" She felt Hinata move behind her and turn to face their old sensei.

"I think," he squinted slightly, "I think it's snowing…?"

Hinata stepped forward, she hadn't noticed because she had kept her eyes so focused on the dome wall. Now her sight moved forward and she could see up ahead where the ground turned to parts of white and clear glass. "It's not snowing." Iruka blushed in embarrassment thinking he'd been totally wrong. "It's ice, all of it is iced over and sparkling. I can barely see anything else in the distance."

"What… does that mean?" Sakura flinched a little on the inside, it wasn't often she was at a lost and needed help in the intellectual department.

"It can't be real, can't be normal." Iruka stated, the climate was completely wrong.

Sakura sighed, then told group B that everything was fine on their end and that they would head in, but hang back and still play defense. "Well, I can't see it from here, and we can't tell if it's ninjutsu or genjutsu until we get closer anyways. So… ready?"

She made eye contact with Hinata and then Iruka-sensei, who smiled a little. "Believe it!" Sakura laughed a little at Iruka-sensei quoting Naruto's favorite line.

"Thanks for reminding us what we're fighting for." She grit her teeth and turned serious as she heard Neji's voice come over the com, _"We're heading out. Moegi-chan is signaling for us that our best bet is north east, ten miles before we hit the ice. Be prepared for the worst."_

"Gotcha." Sakura took point and ran off as fast as she could. She heard Hinata's surprise as she took off a second later in surprise. As they crossed where the barrier had once been, the air almost seemed cold and too thick to breathe.

Either that or the reality that they might find Naruto and Sasuke's corpse was becoming real and overwhelming.

* * *

AN: What do you think? I know it's been a while, I lost my laptop, once again. Now that I have it back, I can hopefully update more often. I don't have internet access though so I'll be spending more time typing than googling random words/things/yaoi, haha.

Ooh, and this chapter is super long too, well not super long, but longer than usual. Please review!

This probably sounds stupid, but I can't wait till this is over so that I can pick up one of my other plot bunnies and make a story better than this, LOL. Sometimes I feel like after a bad chapter I have to use the next as damage control, oops.

-Alika613


	27. Chapter 24

CHPT 24

Disclaimer: Is it really so hard to believe that I don't own Naruto? I do own Tohno, Ren and Tempori.

/_Kyuubi, spoken aloud/_

_/Kyuubi, thought, not aloud/_

'_Naruto, spoken aloud'_

'_Naruto, thought, not aloud'_

_Tohno, aloud._

_Tohno, thought, not aloud._

"_Over intercom thingy…"_

* * *

"The fuck…?" Naruto looked over his shoulder, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see anything. His muscles tensed the same way any ninjas' muscles clenched when they were surprised, the only difference this time was that Sasuke noticed. Sasuke could have kicked himself, if he was going to be ogling Naruto even in serious, dangerous situations he might as well resign as a ninja.

"It's the same bang I heard when you were out cold." Sasuke knew there wasn't any good he could really do about it since he had no more idea what it was than Naruto. "My guess is it's far away, loud, and powerful."

"So no more brilliant solutions?" Naruto was only halfheartedly teasing him.

"Hn." _'Oh shit, now the old, quiet Sasuke is coming back.' _

"Maybe we should suit up." Naruto said it, but it was like Sasuke knew what he was going to say because he left a second before Naruto finished.

Sasuke bent over and opened a drawer where his clothes were kept. He stopped only for a second when he noticed a pair of orange boxers that definitely weren't his. He would have asked, but that probably would have only brought out Naruto's inner exhibitionist. Besides, he could figure that Naruto was wearing the ebony haired teen's underwear since Naruto had only had the pair he'd been wearing on him.

Somehow that was a turn on.

He sifted past them and reached for the kunais hidden underneath. He tossed one to Naruto who made a startled sound but caught it easily. "They say keeping weapons in your underwear drawer is a sign of paranoia." Sasuke didn't laugh this time, and Naruto realized that with impending death on its way, now probably wasn't the time for joking with the other. He couldn't help it though.

After all, if he was going to sacrifice himself soon, then he at least wanted to hear him laugh again.

_/What have you accomplished now? Now that you know that Sasuke feels some semblance of love towards you, killing yourself will only ruin him! You'll be doing the exact same thing that Tohno did!/_

Naruto had considered all this, and tried to explain his reasoning in the simplest way possible before pushing down the fox. _'Sasuke told me once I was lucky to never have had a family to lose, but I still think it's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. If I can save Sasuke, and potentially the world, then I've fulfilled my duty as a ninja. And when Sasuke goes back, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei will take care of him. He'll… get over me…'_

_/He won't ever get over you! You're his mate!/_

'_That's why I have to do it! I have to protect him! You wouldn't understand, you've never been in love!'_

And that was the truth of it all, he didn't just love Sasuke, he was _in love_ with him.

* * *

Sakura hadn't known what to expect from Iruka and Hinata, but she wasn't disappointed. They were traveling as fast as they could, and luckily that was above the average chuunin speed. The intercom was dead, not that they usually chatted but still, it was starkly noticeable since it left her with nothing but the voice of "inner Sakura" trying to mentally prepare her for what she might find.

It was getting cold too.

* * *

Moegi had point, taking in all she could. As a tracker she was extra chakra sensitive and used that, along with her senses, to try and hunt down what she was after. She didn't feel any chakra though, outside of her teammates. She probably wouldn't be able to feel Sasuke's chakra though, he could hide his well, and kept it hidden as a general rule. High ranked ninjas and those that were worth something normally had their chakra contained as much as possible at all times.

But Naruto, well she should feel him if he was nearby and well. With the Kyuubi's chakra his energy had a distinct 'taste' to it, and he never bothered to hide it. As far as he was concerned, he could handle anybody that came his way, and if he couldn't then they were strong enough to be able to find him with or without his chakra.

She hadn't looked over her shoulder since they began running. Whoever took point needed to keep focused, she still paid attention to what she sensed the others were doing though. She'd been surprised to be called at all, but then again, without a clue as to what had happened to the two boys they needed as diverse a group as any to cover their asses from any surprises.

She didn't like this mission at all though. She'd do anything for Naruto, and almost anything for Sasuke (one Konoha nin to another), but this mission was lacking something she desperately needed.

There wasn't a bad guy. No Orochimaru, no Akatsuki, no rogue nin.

So what the hell were they fighting?

She looked straight ahead, wishing that she had the Hyuuga's site. "Neji-san?"

Neji forced his byakugan to see further, felt the muscles in his eyes strain. "What do you expect me to see?"

"Anything."

"Anything in particular?"

Moegi would have called him a smartass, but she left room for the chance he didn't know he was doing it. "For a second, just a second, I thought I felt some low chakra signatures."

Neji's eyes swept around, and finally they caught sight of something, a building. "There's a cabin up a head, and people inside it… it's… Naruto! That's Naruto and Sasuke!"

Moegi felt her gut tighten, and she thought of what the other's reactions were. She knew she lost control of her chakra for a moment, shocked and deliriously happy. "What are they doing?"

"I think they're suiting up with weapons and their, aghh!" Neji clenched his head and lost his balance. A striking pain felt like it was tearing through his brain. Kakashi grabbed him, trying to see what the problem was.

But then he fell forward, his teeth clenched so hard that his gums bled, and his hand scrabbled to remove his hitaite to press his palm to his sharingan eye. And over the intercom another shriek could be heard, sounding like Hinata and Iruka's worried voice as he tried to get her to tell him what was wrong.

Sakura's voice said worriedly, _"there's something wrong with their kekai genkais. I think as we're nearing the center of the chakra field it's starting to manipulate our own chakra, and its first strike is against our control of our bloodline techniques."_

"_What should we do?" _ Moegi frowned, she didn't know how to handle this situation, she led the way through the land, but she wasn't always a great leader.

"_If we turn our byakugans off, it stops. There's just a mild ache from what had happened, but what do we do about Kakashi-sensei? He can't turn his off."_

Moegi thought about this, and then Kakashi looked up at her. She knew now why he was feared and respected by everyone who knew of him, because he looked up at her at an angle that made him appear terrible. "Leave me behind," he said, "keep going. I can still think, I'll stay behind and figure this out."

There was a pause, and Neji straightened up, his pale eyes bloodshot. "We need to keep moving."

Sakura's voice was strong, _"move out."_

* * *

Hey, this story is almost over! And I still haven't got a clue how it's going to end, why don't you leave a review and let me know how you think it should end?

Thanks for reading, Alika613


	28. Chapter 25

CHPT 25

Disclaimer: Is it really so hard to believe that I don't own Naruto? I do own Tohno, Ren and Tempori.

"_Over intercom thingy…"_

**A/N: Hey, this chapter starts to close things up, and after this I just want to let you know I'll start uploading the chapters to my next NaruSasuNaru called "Fighting You". There also will be an epilogue to this of the, ahem, love scene. This story should be over within the next couple of weeks since I have vacation and am on a strict "write a chapter a day" diet, LOL. Then again I'm working on 7 stories so that's a new chapter a week if you only read one of my stories. Also, this chapter switches POV often, mostly because so much is happening and there are 3 different groups of people I have to account for.**

///

Moegi caught site of the cabin at the same moment as Neji. She skidded to a halt and her ninja sandals filled with snow and she caught herself before taking a nose dive into the ice underneath it. Neji was more graceful, and he looked at the cabin off a hundred yards without much emotion. _"We've spotted the cabin." _Moegi kept moving, ignoring her frozen toes and the fact that she'd pulled muscles long ago.

"_If you sense any trouble, just hold back and we'll show up. We're about fifteen minutes behind you." _This time it was Iruka who spoke, maybe Sakura was too elated, at the thought of finding Naruto and Sasuke, to speak.

Neji ran along side her, moving directly for the cabin without hesitation. They neared and then heard the voices of the men they'd been looking for.

"Boss!" She shouted to him, but the winds swallowed it and blew up snowflakes in their faces. She was close, nearing it so that she could see inside the window at the outlines of her comrades. And then she felt it, a feeling that swept through her.

It was twisted and evil, violent and uncontrollable. Her stomach dropped and she gasped. Hunched over the cabin was the sight of a monster. Large and purple, swelled with charka, it has no recognizable form it was just a concentration of power. _"Kami, stay back! I repeat, stay ba-" _

The chakra engulfed the cabin, and reached for them.

///

Naruto heard the voices outside and gripped his kunai tightly. "It's Moegi-chan and Neji!" Naruto and Neji had an understanding, and so Naruto didn't use an honorific. Sasuke noticed and grit his teeth.

Sasuke ran to the window, outside the ice crystals and snow it was near impossible to see. He made out two figures for a moment before they disappeared. "I've lost sight of them, something's wrong."

"Everything's wrong with this place."

///

Iruka stopped in his tracks and looked horrified. The intercom had gone dead and the last they'd heard was the redheads warning not to come any closer. He didn't know if it was meant for them or for Neji, but he listened all the same.

Sakura had kept on, but spun around to yell at him and Hinata. "Come on! We have to go! We didn't come all this way to tuck tail and-"

"Sakura-chan!" Iruka yelled at her, his face angry. "We aren't backing down, but it's irresponsible to keep going without a plan! We need to have a plan! If we just run in there, not only will we end up dead, but nobody will be able to save Naruto and Sasuke-kun." Iruka looked torn, like a part of him was being destroyed. "He's my son," the words choked out of him, "but we won't be able to save him if we don't think this through."

Hinata tried not to think about what it would mean to her to lose Naruto-kun. He was her inspiration.

Sakura walked back, "fine, here's the plan."

///

The chakra reached for Neji like a hand out to grab him. He ducked and the purple chakra swerved around to follow his movements. He looked up to see that Moegi had quickly been engulfed in it, swallowed up by the chakra. It was like Jell-O that fought to bring them right to the eye of the storm. It was where it had the most control, where the winds appeared to be fastest and the snow thicker. He ran and then lifted his palms to strike at it.

There was no need for the byakugan, he didn't need to be able to see chakra points. The entire mass was chakra. As he slammed his hands into the side of it, the limb turned away and the chakra pulsed for a moment, testing its injuries. Then it came rushing back and aimed low. He leapt into the air to avoid it and then came crashing back down.

He couldn't duck away from it as it lunged towards him. He spun around and released his chakra, the technique scattered the purple chakra so that for a moment the figure was slowed. Then the chakra came back to form the limb, like watching a water balloon pop backwards in slow motion. Neji ran away, ducking slightly, he had no idea how to fight this thing.

He looked up to see Moegi, engulfed in it and fighting towards the cabin all the same.

It wasn't what she expected it to feel like. She thought she'd be free floating and that she wouldn't be able to breath. Instead it was just cold, bitter air. It was like the figure was made up of water and wind element, because the inside was where wind tossed snow in cyclones about the building. She fought her way forward.

Ten yards away. Nine yards away. Eight yards away. Seven yards away. Six yards away. Five yards away. Four yards away. Three yards away. Two yards away. One yard away. And finally she was able to put her hands against the window. She gulped, able to see black cat eyes look back at her.

Sasuke turned around. She followed his gaze and saw Naruto looking out at her too. She banged her fists, and saw their fists reach for the glass too. She punched it as hard as she could. She couldn't hear their words, but read their lips as they mouthed to her. _"Chakra blast it."_

She reached into her thigh pack and pulled out exploding tags, lining them around the edges. She sealed her chakra into them for an extra boost, then took a step back and set them off.

Naruto and Sasuke had turned around to protect themselves from the blast. When they looked back they saw the cracks that had been made and how it had been weakened. Naruto drew his fist back and let it loose, Moegi just barely had a second to duck before the window blew out and crashed around her. She stood up and spun around. "Boss!"

"Where's Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei?! They're supposed to be here!" Naruto grabbed her shoulders, terrified that they had been injured.

Moegi didn't ask how he knew his senseis were supposed to be there. She grabbed him and hugged him, "thank kami you're alive!"

Sasuke reached for her and pulled her off of his mate. She looked startled and angry for a second, but then looked embarrassed when she remembered the battle. "Something was wrong with Kakashi-san's sharingan, we left him behind." Naruto turned rigid. "It was the only thing to do! Iruka-sensei, Hinata-sempai and Sakura-sempai are about ten minute behind right now. More depending on how long it took for them to formulate a plan."

Sasuke tried to keep his eyes on Neji as the other dodged and led the limb farther and farther away from them. He looked back at Naruto for a moment, before running off. He had a theory, that if he could just get far enough away from the center, outside of the purple form around him, maybe he could gain control of his chakra. Neji obviously could still use his, but he hadn't been able to sense Moegi's, she probably couldn't use her own since the purple chakra swallowed and overpowered it.

Just reach the outside. Just get free. Just run for it.

He stopped for a second and turned around, but Naruto was right there with him. Naruto's tan hand was on his shoulder, pushing him forward.

Just get free.


End file.
